


Can't Keep My Hands Off Myself

by Guardian_Angel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dominance, First Time, Innocent Natsu Dragion, M/M, Marking, Mating, Multi, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Angel/pseuds/Guardian_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu Dragion somehow gets deposited in Earthland just as Team Natsu is fighting off an evil mage. The mage takes a hit at the innocent boy, which enrages Natsu Dragneel who for the first time ends up killing someone. While everyone else tries to get Edo Natsu back, their Natsu starts acting weird. He is overly possessive of the boy and seems obsessed with him When Earth Natsu explains his dragon instincts to Edo Natsu, will the boy reject him? Or will he accept it how it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel From The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu Dragion falls from Edolas, sent by some mysterious brother, who is apparently from Earthland. When he gets to Earthland, his knowledge of magic, and the way he powers up the dragon slayers is suspicious to Makarov who wonders about this brother of his. To everyone else, he's simply a step up from the shy boy he used to be. A princess in his own right.
> 
> Natsu Dragneel's breath stops when he sees the boy again. He felt his dragon urging him to take the boy, and claim him as his. That's weird though. Essentially this boy is a cross dressing, weak, still very much of an annoying crybaby version of himself. Why the hell is he so obsessed with him?
> 
> Who is Natsu's brother? Why did he give the dragon slayers power ups? Why does Acnologia want to kill Dragion? 
> 
> And why in the hell is this story so amaturely written?
> 
> A story about love, princesses, and dragons, a pretty basic Fairy Tail right?
> 
> Not.

The mage sent a barrage of black lightening at the weak fire Dragon slayer. Natsu fell back again, his injuries great but his spirit unbroken.

"Did you really think you could defeat a Lightening God Slayer," the evil mage cackled. Erza was somewhere at the bottom of a canyon, unconscious from her great fight with the strong mage. Lucy had been taken to the Celestial Spirit world by Virgo who took great pleasure in dressing her for the journey. Gray and Natsu were the only ones left.

"Don't t-think you c-can mess with Fairy Tail and get away with it!" Natsu screamed despite his pain. Suddenly what sounded like an explosion happened and a large flash of light blinded both Natsu and Gray.

"Brace yourself flame brain," Gray ordered, "it might be his secret art!"

The light went away after a while and Natsu opened his eyes. What he saw made him blink, rub his eyes, and blink again. "Is that me?"

Sure enough, a pink haired boy was sitting in the middle of the battle field. He was wearing a red jumpsuit and there was goggles matting down his spiky hair.

"W-where am I?" He sure didn't sound like Natsu. The evil mage smirked, thinking that Natsu had done some weird requip trick and because of the explosion, he did not see the real Natsu behind the rubble.

"Wow you heal quickly."

"Who are you," the Natsu look-alike asked. 

"Ah playing dumb are we? Maybe this should jog your memory!" The god slayer hit the boy with a barrage of attacks. He immediately fell back and did not open his eyes. The evil mage smirked.

Then the real Natsu stood up.

"How dare you touch him," he growled, frothing at the mouth. He had long figured out that the boy was the Edolas version of him. The mage looked between the two before shooting lightening at Earth Natsu.

Natsu opened his mouth and sucked it in. The god slayer was stunned. 

"Lightening Dragon God Slayer Secret Art: Wing Attack!"

After that, the battlefield was ablaze.

***

Makarov was solemn. The wrinkled old man was frowning deeply as he pondered what happened.

"Edo Natsu fell out of the sky and then our dunderhead killed an evil mage in cold blood after he got attacked and now he won't let anyone go near them?"

"Basically pops," a wheezing Gray confirmed. They looked over to their Natsu who was sitting next to an unconscious, skinnier version of himself. Erza decided that enough was enough with Natsu.

"Get up!" She slammed her hand down, aiming for the top of his head. Natsu growled and sunk his fangs in her hand, before releasing it and growling at her.

You could hear a pin drop. Gray and Lucy moved back as Erza's face turned as red as her hair. She almost tried to hit him but Edo Natsu stirred, opening his green eyes, and whining.

"Knightwalker!" 

He pulled the infirmary bed covers over his head.

"No I'm Erza Scarlet. You're on Earthland."

"E-Earthland?"

"Yes Earthland!" Natsu exclaimed, grinning happily. Edo Natsu looked at his doppelgänger. "Oh," he said softly, "are you gonna send me back?"

"We're looking for a way," Makarov assured, "you'll get home soon."

"What if...what if I d-don't wanna go back?"

"What?!"

Everyone was stunned. The other Fairy Tail was his guild and his family!

Edo Natsu started to pout a little, large green eyes wide and watery.

"We've gone dark again. Lucy is incorrigible. She said she wanted to ravish me and-I don't really know what that means. I said no when she asked to whip me and she told me to let her or else. Cana was so mean about it. She said that even rags like me shouldn't cry about it. Only one who-who cared about me was Gray and Juvia killed him!"

Gray turned paler and paler as the boy went on.

"You guys love each other. I can see it in your faces but...but we're the opposite of you. I'm a weak little crybaby who is only confident when going high speed in my now useless car. Lucy's a crazy sadist who's obsessed with making people cry and murdering everyone. Gray wears-wore so many clothes he was shaped like a ball and cries-cried more then I do! Cana's a proper lady and Wendy's a promiscuous woman. We're not family. We're not anything. You'd think that we'd be like you but we're not. Luce tried to kill me and so I left. I tried to go to my dad's house-"

"Igneel," Earth Natsu interrupted. 

"Yes my dad Igneel. He's a deadbeat though. Dropped me off at Fairy Tail seven-well fourteen years ago. I forgot about the timeskip."

"You guys had a time skip?"

"Yes. One of Levy and Lucy's fights caused Levy's machine to backfire and we were stuck in limbo for seven years," Edo Natsu said quietly.

He sneezed cutely after that, flames coming out of his nose.

"Huh?" Everyone was stunned. Why did flames come out of Edo Natsu's nose?

Levy ran in at that second. "Master! Everyone look! If Edolas Natsu stays, it says here that he's going to eventually suck in Ethernano and obtain magical properties like Mystogan did! He's going to eventually become a fire mage!"

Edolas Natsu frowned deeply.

"B-but I'll get dragon slayer magic!"

"Yes," Erza said smiling, not seeing the problem.

"I'll get motion sickness and then how am I supposed to drive? I don't want that," Edo Natsu said, glaring at Earth Natsu who was grinning.

"I'll teach ya everything you need to know about my magic!"

"I don't want to learn your magic," Edo Natsu said stubbornly. He was less terrified then before.

Lucy smiled at him sweetly, nothing like the Lucy Ashley he knew back in Edolas. "So why don't you join Fairy Tail?"

"I don't know how I got here. I'm not worried about that right now. One minute my old man was yelling at me, the next minute I was getting zapped. His powers were crazy!"

Natsu smirked proudly.

"Our powers will be even crazier! The twin dragons of Fairy Tail!"

"I'm not your twin. I'm you," Dragion reminded him softly,

"So what?"

Both Natsus stared at each other. "You're bigger then me," Edo Natsu conceded, blushing slightly, "I guess it's cause of all the danger and running and stuff.

He sneezed again and Natsu felt his forehead. "You're sick."

All he got in response was another sneeze.

***

Jet and Droy were definitely messing with Edo Natsu as he sat sneezing in the middle of the guild hall. This was their chance to show Levy they could beat a dragon slayer! Sure he wasn't their Natsu but he was close enough.

"We challenge you to a fight!"

"Nope," Edo Natsu replied plainly, sneezing again.

"Natsu's a wimp!" Droy exclaimed, trying to goad him.

"Okay then," the boy replied, raising a pink eyebrow.

"Chain Plant!" Droy yelled as vines came around Edo Natsu and began to squeeze him. 

"Ow," the already injured boy intoned, "that hurts Droy. Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Falcon Heavenward!" Jet responded, using his speed to kick the boy in the face.

Gajeel watched in disdain as Jet and Droy began pummeling the pinkette. The boy obviously could't fight back. How horrible. Laxus bust in with the Thunder God Tribe tailing him. Immediately his eyes flitted over to Jet and Droy who were still hitting the almost unconscious boy. His eyes widened a little.

"Flamehead let them beat him?"

Gajeel shook his head. "Nah that's Natsu from Edolas. He's the opposite of our Natsu. Said he didn't want to fight and now they're beating the crap out of him." Laxus began to charge up before sending a lightening bolt at both Jet and Droy.

They immediately fell back and the vines around Natsu disappeared. 

"Well that hurt," he said softly, "and I didn't even do anything to you."

He looked up at Laxus.

"You're dead in my world," he said softly, "but you and Freed were disgustingly cute."

Freed turned red and Laxus growled before turning to Jet and Droy. "Why the hell would you do that? Don't you have a little bit of dignity? He is not flame head! He didn't fight back not once and you dunderheads went too far! I don't get what you were trying to do but it wasn't right!"

"What happened here?"

Makarov, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Levy, and a flaming Natsu were standing at the door.

"We got into a little bit of a scuffle. Those boys sure are rambunctious," Edo Natsu said nervously.

Gajeel explained everything with Panther Lily adding commentary. Dragion glared at him. Natsu Dragneel looked extremely pissed. "So Natsu...don't fight them. We are okay!" Dragion tried to convince him but Dragneel wasn't having it.

"Lightening Fire Dragon-"

"Natsu stop! You'll destroy the guild hall," Levy said, extremely pissed at both Droy and Jet.

Natsu thought about it and grabbed Jet and Droy, throwing them out.

"Lightening Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Lightening Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

"DRAGON FOR-"

"NATSU STOP!"

Jet and Droy were heavily injured. Their eyes held fear as Natsu threatened to go into Dragon Force mode, his green eyes flashing a blood red.

"Thank you me," a soft voice huffed, arms going around the flaming boy, "thanks for helping us."

Natsu calmed down and turned to face himself.

"They did a number on you," he seethed.

"We're okay see?" Edo Natsu forced a smile.

His face was pretty bruised and so was his body which was skinnier then Earth Natsu's.

"I'm going to ki-"

"They're sorry scary me," Edo Natsu assured, "besides I'm tired and I want to go to sleep." Earth Natsu looked at him dubiously before picking him up and carrying him bridal style.

Edo Natsu smiled lazily, not fighting it, very unlike his counterpart who would've blown a fuse at being carried like that.

"So you're going to carry me like some dainty princess," he said softly, smiling sweetly and Lucy noticed another physical difference.

"He doesn't have sharp teeth like our Natsu."

"I don't want sharp teeth like him," Edo Natsu grumbled as Earth Natsu began to carry him to their "nest."

 ***

"I doooon't like fighting," Edo Natsu said, "I barely got over being a crybaby. I don't wanna hurt people."

Earth Natsu's fiery green eyes were glaring at Edo Natsu's calm ones.

It was the next morning. Happy, Earth and Edo Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla were all training or at least trying to.

Edo Natsu absolutely refused.

"What if someone tries to hurt you?"

Edo Natsu shrugged. "You'll save me right?"

"That's not the point!"

The battling personalities were creating quite the show for everyone else. Edo Natsu was petting the top of Happy's head as the Exceed purred while Earth Natsu screamed at him.

Lucy decided to try and help. "Look Edo Natsu, we just want you to be able to defend yourself. I mean Jet and Droy beat you yesterday!"

"Cause I let 'em," he retorted simply, "my fire dragon sneeze would've burnt them to a crisp."

"What?"

"Yeah. Now shush sweetie. We're not in the mood."

Natsu glared at him. Erza stomped over to Edo Natsu who had pet Happy straight to sleep.

"How are you supposed to go on missions when you're weak?" Erza was trying to get the boy to understand.

"Simple answer Scarlet. I won't. I haven't even joined your guild. I mean, I just left mine and I plan on leaving soon. I'll be out of your pretty hair in a while," Dragion said, not daring to look at his counterpart. Before he knew it though, Natsu Dragneel had pinned him to the floor and was whispering lowly in his ear.

"You're not going anywhere. If you think you're getting anywhere, then you're stupid as hell. You're going to stay right here with me-with us. Then you're going to join Fairy Tail and we're going to keep you very, very safe. Refuse to train if you want to but you ain't bolting."

Dragion shuddered and put his arms on Natsu's face.

"So what I'm hearing is I don't have to train..."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at him.

"Protect us Natsu," Dragion mumbled in third person, figuring that since he and Natsu were the same he'd refer to them as such, "protect me because I loathe fighting so please."

"Fine weaker and more annoying version of me. Ya gotta join Fairy Tail though."

"Okay but you're crushing Happy."

***

"Where do you want your mark?" Mirajane asked, smiling pleasantly at a frowning Edo Natsu.

He didn't respond because he was sure he'd end up saying something mean like "Nowhere." and "Goodbye."

"Is it too late to run," he deadpanned, looking at the stamp in Mira's hand.

"Yes," his counterpart retorted, "and if Mira doesn't do it I will." Then a flame shaped like the guild mark appeared at the end of his finger.

"Meanie," Dragion said, pouting a little before replying, "my thigh."

"No one will see that!" Natsu wasn't pleased.

"We know," Edo Natsu said, pulling his pants down and watching as the red mark appeared on his inner thigh.

Earth Natsu walked over and touched the guild mark, same color as his, and placed high up on the inside of his thigh. He rubbed it slightly and his counterpart closed his legs.

"Stop embarrassing us," he whispered blushing, when Natsu's gaze didn't move from his closed legs, "cause Erza and Lucy are getting nosebleeds." The girls were huddled up, whispering very, very naughty things.

Natsu let him pull his pants up. Erza wished that their Natsu had actually bitten the other one's guild mark. Her fan girling mind could be put to rest then.

 

"You should still learn to fight," Natsu said disapprovingly.

"Big brother says that you learn to fight, not me, and big brother knows best," Edo Natsu said, still flushed.

"You have a brother?"

"So do you. He is technically from your world but he visits me from time to time." 

Makarov wondered how that was possible. There was the whole alternate universe thing.

"Really? What's his name?"

"You know him," Edo Natsu mumbled, "but that's all I can say. He said you need to protect me okay? He said all I have to do is be a princess."

"Your brother told you that and you're just gonna go with it?" Makarov was curious about this brother.

"He is very strong and very smart and very very old. Older then you master! Although he looks seventeen."

Makarov's face paled a little.

"Can't tell you anymore. I already said too much," Edo Natsu noted, realizing Makarov had probably figured it out. His pleading eyes stopped him from saying anything.

"Your brother told you to be a princess and you agreed? Nothing like flame head, that's for sure," Gajeel accepted.

"He's very smart," Edo Natsu said by way of explanation.

"Some princesses fight. Come on! We'll be kick ass!" 

"Natsu if I use dragon slayer magic, eventually I'll become a dragon," Edo Natsu reminded him, "cause there wasn't any dragon inside of me."

"Oh."

He walked over and put his arms around the boy's head. "We wouldn't want that now would we?"

"No Salamander," Dragion replied, which made Earth Natsu feel happy. The term Salamander had never made him feel any type of way before.

"Juvia can teach you water magic," Juvia exclaimed happily.

"Um..." 

"What is wrong? Are you scared of Juvia? Or are you male love rival? Gray-sama is mine!"

Dragion blushed a little. "I'm scared of you but no, I'm not your love rival. It's just in my world...you kill Gray."

Juvia nearly flooded the guild hall. Gray had to freeze her after her sobs got out of control.

"Sorry," Natsu Dragion mumbled.

"It's okay," Mirajane said sweetly, "I can teach you takeovers!"

"Uh.."

"What about Dark Ecriture?" Freed offered, his eyes never leaving Laxus as he began to wring the man's shirt free of water.

"Well..."

"What about Ice Maker magic?"

"I'll learn Take Over," Natsu Dragion offered, not used to anyone's personalities except Mira and Lisanna.

"That isn't possible so quickly," Makarov said kindly. A flash went through the boy's eyes, reminiscent of Natsu's determined glare.

"Let's start Mirajane."

***

It had been two days, approximately forty six hours longer then his counterpart had bothered with learning Take Over. Mirajane was pleasantly pleased.

"You're very good at this," she said, smiling at the boy who was shaped like Makarov, clothes and all.

"Thank you ma'am," he said in the master's voice.

"Giant!" He yelled and Mirajane giggled until she saw him getting bigger and bigger.

"Look what I practiced!"

Makarov ran out to see his gigantic lookalike. "He took on my Giant power?"

"He's got Natsu power," Mirajane reminded, "when he takes over, he gets their powers. Much like Gemini. Unlike them, he doesn't have to touch a person. Just know them."

"I'm tired," Dragion mumbled, reverting to his old form, "can I sleep?"

"You need to train," Mira said, kicking him lightly.

"Nuh uh. Need to sleep," he groaned.

"You need to learn or else you'll have no stamina," Makarov pressured.

Natsu Dragneel watched from the entrance of the guild hall.

"Help mee Salamander," the boy groaned again, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Nope. You're learning."

"That's it. I'm running away and I'm never coming back," Edo Natsu threatened, looking deadly serious.

"I'd like to see you try," Dragneel sneered, "you're mine." He froze after saying that. "I'm not an object you asshole," Dragion seethed, before starting to transform.

"Take Over-"

"I'll beat you no matter what," Natsu warned, "you're not your strongest."

"As I was saying, Take Over: Jet."

Then he ran like the wind, far, far away from the rest of them.

Jet was ecstatic that someone had (sort of) chose him for something.

***

Dragion was upset. Why would they force him to train? He didn't want to.

"I don't want to," he voiced, holding back the tears that threatened to spill. He wanted to stomp his feet and scream. "Not fair. It's not fair!"

He punched a tree trunk before cradling his hurt fist and whining.

"You shouldn't do such silly things brother," a voice said. Natsu turned around but saw no one. He knew the voice and reached up blindly until a hand held his.

"Big brother. I want to stay with you. Where are you please?"

"No matter. Go back to him. He's distressed. Stay together. You are one and the same."

"Big brother he yells at me everyday and they all just try to make me do things! They're just like the other Fairy Tail! I got beat up my first day and you told me not to fight anybody here so I didn't and now I'm hurt. I want to be with you big brother."

Natsu was sobbing freely now. He pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Little brother, don't cry. You are safe. He'll keep you safe. You are one and the-"

"We're not! He's strong and I'm weak! He's happy and I'm sad! He has people who love him. Nobody loves me except you big brother," the pinkette choked out.

"He listens to us. You didn't run far enough brother. I take my leave," the voice said airily.

"No take me with you Z-"

"Don't speak my name in his presence. He hears us. The time will soon be right. I brought you from Edolas, I admit, but it was for a good reason. Goodbye little brother."

Natsu felt a kiss to his forehead, nose, and cheek. The presence left him.

"Don't just kiss me and leave me. I hate you! I hate you!" He beat at the air but his brother was long gone. He had come as quickly as he had left, completely invisible.

His counterpart came from behind some bushes, but Dragion had known he was there when his brother told him.

"Your brother's invisible?"

"Leave me alone. He is not...usually."

"Come back to the guild with me and explain everything I just heard."

"I won't," he wheezed.

"I'll force you to."

"Okay. No different from the rest of my life," the Edolas version of himself responded. His eyes were watery and wet and sad. His pink lips were pouting and his cheeks were flushed. Natsu stared at him.

"We are one and the same," Edo Natsu said softly.

Natsu Dragneel got in front of him, holding a hand out. 

"Please princess," he begged, voice cracking, "come with me back."

Identical green eyes met his.

"No more training. No more yelling. Just do with big brother told you to do and be a good princess," he promised.

Dragion stood up shakily and Dragneel picked him up carefully, awkwardly patting the top of his head.

He walked back slowly to the guild hall, the still crying boy in his arms.

***

"Please stop crying."

"Salamander our brother he left-"

"Yes I know but please stop crying."

Edo Natsu began to whimper softly and Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Who knew Salamander had a heart?"

"I figured he'd burn the kid by now," Laxus chuckled softly.

"Dragion just tell me what happened!"

Green eyes filled with tears as he stood up abruptly and rocked back and forth, obviously weakened from his earlier stunts.

"I want my big brother," he yelped, scooting away from Natsu, "and I hate you. I just want my brother."

He began to walk towards the guild door, mumbling incoherent things under his breath.

"Dragion can I speak to you?" Makarov asked, watching the scene with open eyes.

"No," he snapped, before feeling a chill come behind him.

"Humor the man," an invisible voice ordered.

"Is your brother in here?" Natsu yelled, hearing it first.

"Take me with you! Stop! Stop!" Erza took out her sword, hearing the voice, and everyone followed her lead.

"Big brother I w-"

"Apologize to Natsu," the voice ordered again, ruffling Dragion's hair.

"B-but I-"

" _Apologize,"_ he repeated.

"I'm sorry Natsu," Dragion mumbled meekly, "I don't hate you."

"It's cool but your brother sound familiar. He doesn't have a smell though. I'd be able to know if he did," Natsu said, feeling relieved from the apology.

"Now little brother, humor the man, do you hear me? Answer all his questions truthfully, and do not cry about it either. I shall visit you soon, my adorable little brother. When I have mastered control over my powers, I shall reveal myself to Fairy Tail and my little brother Natsu."

The voice broke at the end and Dragion rose up on his toes and wiped at someone's face with his thumbs. "Don't cry big brother. It doesn't befit you."

"I suppose it doesn't," the choked up voice whispered, "and so I need you to be very strong. Do something for me."

"Anything big brother."

"Give this to Natsu," a golden, blue, and black flame appeared in Dragion's hands, "he needs to consume this and wait for the right moment."

"What is it?" Dragion got lifted by the invisible man who tilted his head back and kissed him on the nose. Natsu's fist clenched.

"Acnologia's fires," he replied, "now my gorgeous brother, I take my leave again. Don't forget what to give to the others."

"Brother!"

"Natsu be good." The presence left quickly, leaving behind Edo Natsu and the fire.

Nobody dared move as he held out the flame to Natsu.

"Take it."

"That's Acnologia's flame. He killed Igneel!" Natsu was livid, angrily grabbing the boy's hand.

"You can't just eat random flames!" Lucy exclaimed, walking over to them, along with Erza who was slicing at empty air.

"I didn't even know Acnologia had flames," Makarox exclaimed, "and did you have stuff to give to the others?"

Dragion flushed as Natsu's mouth engulfed his fingers and sucked longer then he needed to. He didn't even hear the old man.

"N-Natsu," he whimpered, "there's no more on that hand."

"Then give me the other princess," he demanded, taking the other lit hand and sucking on his fingers again. Erza had blood dripping out of her nose and Lucy was planning the story she'd write based on this.

"No more Natsu!" Dragion blushed as the intense green eyes fell on him, before releasing his fingers.

"Anyways," he mumbled, pulling out a block of metal from his jumpsuit pocket, "this is Acnologia's iron. Please accept it Gajeel."

Gajeel stuffed it in his mouth easily. Dragion pulled out a vial of what seemed to be a purple substance.

"Wendy, this gives you the ability to heal yourself. It's from when Acnologia slayed a Wind God. Here," he said, and she took it, downing it quickly despite Carla's skepticism.

"Oh is Sting and Rogue in this guild?" Everyone shook their heads and he sighed.

"Brother makes everything so hard. Laxus I have to do something to you."

"I wasn't raised by a dragon kid. I have a lacrima-"

Dragion pushed him down into a chair and took out what looked to be a lightening rod of sorts. "Someone hold back the Thunder God Tribe. They might hurt me."

With that, he pushed the lightening rod through Laxus's chest, making him scream loudly. There was a blast of magic and then crackling. Laxus was still screaming as Dragion chanted, barely missing Freed's well aimed runes.

"By the power invested in me, I choose to undo the binds that tie this lacrima to this man's heart. Put there by darkness and so it shall be released by light. Shatter dragon soul and ignite!"

Laxus screamed again and fell out of the chair. Gently, Dragion pulled the rod out, and along with it, an empty lacrima.

"What did you do to him," Freed yelled, struggling in Makarov's giant fist.

"I simply unleashed his true power. That lacrima was the soul of a lightening dragon. My brother told me I should do that and say certain word so that the lightening would be unleashed. It's coursing through his body, but luckily the dragon has accepted him."

"Luckily?"

"There was a seventy five chance he would've been rejected and died." Freed snarled at him at the revelation.

"He isn't dead though so yay us! Now he's ten times stronger! Isn't my brother the coolest? Oh Laxus, you're awake. Sorry about that!"

Laxus stood to his feet and glared at Dragion who looked up at him. Then he smiled down at the Edolas version of the annoying flame brain he'd always wanted to squash.

"I feel happy and I feel free," he noted, "like a lot happier. I don't know why man but whatever you did worked."

"You're welcome."

"Laxus!" Freed ran over to him and Laxus put his hands on his his shoulders, before grabbing his face and pulling him in for a kiss. Freed's cheeks turned as red as Erza's hair. Laxus smiled down at him.

"W-why'd you do t-that Laxus?"

"Cause I feel free," he responded.

Freed removed Laxus's hands and Evergreen smiled wryly. "Around time Laxus. Freed's been in love with you forever."

Freed flushed under everyone's gaze before mumbling quietly while waving a finger "Dark Ecriture: Disappear."

He was gone in a purple fog. Almost everyone laughed it off as nerves.

"His god kissed him. He needs some time to make sure it wasn't a dream. Don't worry Laxus."

"There's also the possibility that he's mortified about Laxus kissing him because he basically worships hims and thinks that Laxus kissing him was just him doing it out of pity for poor, stupid Freed," Dragion pointed out.

Laxus crackled, slamming his fist down and letting out a spew of curses. "That definitely sounds like Freed."

"Well go get him. Claim him," Dragion teased, "I'm sure he's feeling very sexually frustrated if you know what I mean."

"Dragion!" Laxus was seething at him. Dragion smiled and shifted into Freed. His blue-green eyes watered and with blushing cheeks he whispered, "Laxus...Master Laxus  _please._ Oh god  _Laxus."_

Dragion had to bolt before he got hit with a lightening bolt, the laughter of people at the guild, propelling him on.

***

At the home Laxus and Freed shared, when Laxus returned, Freed was setting dinner down, acting like nothing was wrong. It was always like this. Freed woke Laxus up, made him breakfast before making himself breakfast. Then they'd go to the guild where they'd take a job and eat whatever Freed packed, after which they'd go home and Freed would draw the bath for the second time that day. He'd make dinner and then he'd make sure Laxus was safe and asleep, putting protection runes around him, before cleaning and then going to sleep himself.

Laxus had loved him for it always.

"I took on another mission after looking for you for an hour." Laxus sat down at the table, scrutinizing Freed.

"I am sorry Master Laxus," the rune mage mumbled, "I hope it went well."

"It would've been better had you been there," Laxus pressed, frowning when Freed got on one knee, hand over his heart.

"I apologize Master Laxus and will accept any punishment you give me. I am sworn to protect you but I have failed to uphold my duty."

Freed was basically a machine. He accepted Laxus's word as law. He usually asked for a punishment when he felt like he did something wrong and Laxus refused, pushing him away. Today his eyes were anxious.

Laxus could smell the hurt on him.

"Fine then. Get over here," Laxus snapped. Freed looked confused for a split second before masking his emotions and nodding stiffly. Laxus grabbed his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Freed fucking  _whimpered,_ almost afraid to take anymore then he was getting. Laxus didn't let him go, pulling him impossible closer, biting at his lips and staking claim to him.

When he finally let go, Freed was shaking a little. He could smell his anxiety and doubt and he had to erase that. He grabbed the long green hair again and exposed Freed's pale, pale neck.

"Mine," Laxus repeated, before sinking his teeth in that pretty, pearly neck.

"M-Master L-Laxus!"

When Laxus pulled away, he noticed a yellow circle with a lightning bold striking the middle instead of a hicky. He had marked Freed as his.

"You marked me!"

"The only person I feel pity for is myself. I had to restrain myself for so long, but now I'm free and you are mine."

Freed huffed before grumbling that the food was cold, with a pleased blush on his face.

Laxus grinned.

***

"Salamander?" 

It was night time and both Natsu and Happy were asleep. Dragion had tossed and turned on the couch until finally getting up, and shaking Natsu awake.

"What," the dragon slayer rasped.

"Can't sleep," he replied, "can I sleep in your bed with you?"

"Get over here then and shut up," Natsu mumbled, pulling the boy down on top of him.

Dragion flushed, his head on Natsu's bare chest, and looked up at him. "I'm cold."

Natsu warmed himself up and put his arms around the shivering boy. Dragion sighed and curled his hand up over Natsu's heart, turning his head and placing a kiss to the center of his chest. Natsu's arms tightened around him.

"I'll train if you want," he whispered sleepily, "I'll do whatever you want Natsu."

"No training tomorrow," Natsu promised, "Jason from Sorcerer Weekly's gonna be here interviewing us."

"The Jason in my world is a recluse who hates talking to people."

"How ironic."

"Natsu am I annoying to you?" Dragion flushed again, when Natsu looked down at him.

"Mine," Natsu said by way of responding, "never annoying. Just mine."

"Can we go shopping tomorrow? I don't want to keep wearing your clothes."

"Whatever."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Sorcerer Weekly: The Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu takes Dragion shopping and is shocked by his preference in clothing. Jason from Sorcerer Weekly follows them around all day! Sting and Rogue come by as well. Natsu goes on a mission and doesn't take Dragion who goes on one of his own. What happens?

"B-but it's pretty," Dragion whimpers, holding up a peach baby doll dress. Natsu gulped and snapped, "No one with my face and my name would ever wear a dress much less that one! Unless it's for a mission...but still!"

Dragion looked down, sniffling a little, before reluctantly putting the dress back on the rack. 

Lucy looked at his wobbling bottom lip and gave it thirty seconds before he started sobbing and ten seconds after until Natsu gave in.

She was right about the first part. Dragion burst into tears, running inside a dressing room, and letting out heart breaking sobs. Erza's eyes softened a little bit, as she looked towards the locked door.

"Natsu...it wouldn't hurt to just buy him one dress right?"

Natsu growled, but when he heard Dragion's sobbing stop, only to start up again louder after coughing pitifully. Natsu picked up the dress, four other dresses, six pairs of shorts, twelve crop tops, and many other items, and bought them.

Dragion really did look darling when he got what he wanted.

***

"Erza! Erza! Did you really beat that rune mage?" Jason was already there when they got back and he pounced on Erza, ignoring the others. Natsu noticed Sting and Rogue walking towards him.

"You got something to give us?" Sting demanded, grinning at Natsu, "Makarov said you did."

"Not me. Princess hurry up!" Natsu was already peeved.

"I'm coming! I had to get the rods," Dragion yelled back, walking in with two rods in his hands, very short black shorts, a flowy white shirt, and black boots. His hair was pinned down with a black head band encrusted with diamonds.

Sting and Rogue's jaws dropped as did Jason's.

Jason looked between the two Natsus.

"Princess get your ass over here and unleash their lacrimas already."

Dragion pouted at the order but walked briskly over to the two dragon slayers.

"Hello Sting. Hello Rogue. No time for pleasantries. This is gonna hurt like hell for you guys. Sting, this unleashes your true power and this does the same for Rogue while also giving him full control over his shadows. Brother said that I have to do this so Rogue won't kill Sting."

Dragion grinned, and before they could speak, they had rods in their chests.

Their screams were so loud. Jason put a surveillance lacrima up and broadcast the scene as Dragion chanted what he needed to for both Sting and Rogue. He pulled their lacrimas out and handed it to them as they gasped for air.

"That worked luckily."

"What do you mean luckily?"

Dragion shrugged sheepishly as Rogue and Sting felt magic flowing through them freely.

"Whoa," Sting said smiling. Even Rogue offered a grim grin of his own.

"Who are you," Jason asked, sticking a lacrima in Dragion's face.

"I'm Natsu from Edolas. The cuter, sweeter, and smarter version of the Natsu you all know and-hey Natsu put me down please! I was just kidding!"

Natsu had thrown the boy over his shoulder and smacked his butt hard.

"Please Natsu-no! You're gonna burn my shorts off."

Natsu finally set him on his feet, nipping his shoulder as he did so.

"You better hope that doesn't leave a mark you asshole."

Natsu hoped dearly that it did.

Jason grinned and declared, "Photoshoot!"

"No thanks," Natsu said, "I'll pass."

"I want pictures," Dragion said, shifting into Erza and running around amock, requipping as he felt and the real Erza chased him down.

He then shifted into Jellal-at least the one he knew and Erza stopped in his tracks.

"I must...not stray out of the darkness. Light and darkness must not come together my dear Erza. I must repent for my sins. Stay unto the path of light Erza," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

Erza's eyes rolled back in her head and Dragion changed back.

"That was enough training for a day. Where are you going Natsu-senpai?" Natsu gulped as Dragion smirked.

"Don't call me that. We're the same age."

"Natsu-sama!" Natsu clenched his fist.

"On a job."

"I wanna go," Dragion said cheerfully, "take me!"

"No," Natsu replied, turning to leave with Happy and Lucy.

"I'll cry again."

"No," was the stoic response.

"I'll leave."

"Try me."

Dragion and Natsu had a stand off.

Dragion frowned a little bit before leaving the guild and slamming the door pointedly. Natsu sighed and went after him. He sniffed him out to a clearing and stood behind him.

"You can't go cause I don't want ya hurt...and Lucy doesn't want to have to divide the prize money any more."

"Don't want money. Just wanna stay with you," Dragion sniffed empathically, curling in on himself.

"You'll get slaughtered. We're fighting a whole dark guild. You aren't coming."

"Then leave," Dragion snapped, "don't try to let me down easy. I'm a big enough boy. Goodbye Natsu-sama and don't die."

Natsu huffed, trying to place a kiss on his cheek and getting a hand to the face instead. He stomped off to where Erza, Lucy, and Happy were waiting for him.

"Is he okay?" Lucy tried to touch his arm but he pulled away.

"Let's burn down a dark guild," Natsu said solemnly, not looking back.

***

Sting and Rogue watched Edo Natsu stare down his glass of fruity wine. He was pouting and actually looked pretty cute. He sneezed and fire came out of his nose as he covered his face.

"Bless you," an injured Jet croaked.

"Thank you," Dragion muttered, still staring at his drink.

"Hey do you want to go on a mission," Mira asked, feeling pity for him.

"Natsu said I'm not allowed," he replied bitterly, "or he'll kill whoever let me go and I rather like you."

Mira rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you go with us to Sabertooth?" Sting was sort of getting tired of the pointed sighs.

"Hmm. No I think I'll take a job."

"You're confusing," Rogue stated.

"Huh."

Dragion got up, picked up a job and showed it to Mira who balked.

"Sweetie that's a little-"

"Bye," he said pointedly, with Jason on his heels.

***

The man who Dragion had to capture stared for a long time. "Salamander?"

"Sure," Dragion replied, "can we get this over with? Magic Council's gonna pay me nine million jewels for this so let's get going."

"Redefining fairy huh," the man said, before aiming lasers at Dragion who simply stepped to the side.

"What's that supposed to mean big guy," he asked, not using any magic as he side stepped some other attack.

"Stop moving! Arc of Embodiment: Ghosts of Brittia!" Many oval shaped laser like things began to completely engulf Dragion and the hiding Jason.

"So that's your magic," Dragion said grinning.

"How are you up?"

"This was easier then I thought!" He shifted into the man and grinned at him. The man was shocked completely.

"Arc of Embodiment: Tower of Dingr!" A tower engulfed the man and he struggled to get out of his own spell. "Arc of Embodiment: Drain Chains!"

The tower disappeared and chains appeared around the struggling man who Dragion had not bothered to get the name of.

"Come get him boys!"

Magic Council guards forced the guy up and into a cart that looked like a moving jail.

Dragion was back to his normal form and he frowned lightly as he felt the drain. He got the nine million jewel and smiled lightly.

"That was easy. Why do you work at the Magic Council if you have to call on us to do your dirty work?" He left the guards gaping at him and Jason scrambling to come after him.

***

Mira was surprised to see him back so early. "That was a hard job!"

"No it was an easy one but your Magic Council has a lot of money and weak mages," Dragion replied, "considering I'm pretty weak myself."

Mira smiled at him just as Lucy, Erza, Happy, and Natsu walked in looking no worse for wear. 

"Lately the Magic Council's been giving us all their dirty work," Happy yelled, "and it was easy! We got forty million jewels! So many fish!"

Natsu and Dragion's eyes met until Dragion sniffed indifferently.

"Mira," Dragion began, "that man said I redefined fairy. Was he trying to insult me?" Mira paled a little and that was all the answer he needed.

"What a weird way to call me queer," he mused, "but I suppose he wasn't that far off." 

"What man," Natsu tried to ask casually.

"Dragion went on a mission," Mira said cheerfully, "he defeated an Arc of Embodiment mage all by himself!"

The steam coming out of Natsu's head could not be more real.

"Uh Natsu," Happy said quietly.

"By himself you say," Natsu repeated, looking over at Dragion who was bent over the counter talking to Lisanna who was nervously looking over.

Natsu stomped over and picked him up, putting him under his armpit and trying to walk out like that, arm secured around the boy's waist.

"Oy!"

"Shut up!"

"Hey Natsu! What are you doing to Edo Natsu huh?" Jason put a lacrima in his face and Natsu literally burned it.

"I'm talking to him."

"Put me down you fire breathing ogre. I swear to god if you don't put me down I'm gonna kill you! Stop carrying me like a sack of potatoes!"

Natsu growled and quite literally dropped him.

"I don't care what my brother says! You're an insufferable prat! You can't tell me what to do! I am moving out and I'll pay you back for all the clothes and I am leaving because you are an annoying, annoying man!"

Dragion yelped when he was picked up by the shirt and carried just like that.

"No stop! Noooo!"

"God why don't you want to talk with me?"

"I wanna leave! If I annoy you, then let me go? Why won't you let me le-"

"You're mine and that's that. I don't let go of what's mine," Natsu seethed.

"No I'm not," Dragion whined, though his face was turning an Erza shade of red.

"Yes you are," Natsu snapped.

"Oh," Dragion whispered, looking up at him bashfully and giggling.

"You are a pain in the ass princess," Natsu groaned, switching to carrying the boy bridal style.

"Hmm. You wanted to talk?"

"His mood sure flips," Lucy laughed, grinning at them while she wrote down what was happening.

"Are you gonna run?"

"Don't put me down... _ever,"_ Dragion mumbled, nestling his head in Natsu's chest.

"Are you going to sleep? I need to lecture you!"

"LECTURE!" No one else in the guild thought that Natsu wanted to merely lecture the boy.

Sting and Rogue were still there, watching the guild with amusement. This was what the great Salamander was reduced to? Lecturing and coddling fretful brats?

"Yes lecture. You are  _not_ to go on missions by yourself. You are  _not_ to take on evil mages. You are  _not_ to use up all your magic energy in one go. You are  _not_ to allow anyone to disrespect Fairy Tail or you like that again. You are  _most definitely not to battle evil perverted mages wearing those short pieces of fabric or so help me I will burn their eyes off!_ You are also to be accompanied by me, everywhere. Like literally everywhere. You are me but you're a weird, weak, girly version of me. I have lots of enemies and since you look like me-hell you are me-lots of people will want to hurt you and I don't want that okay? Okay princess," Natsu rambled.

Dragion smiled sleepily and put his hand on Natsu's cheek.

"Yes Natsu-sama," he whispered, grinning sheepishly.

"Good brat," he snapped, when he realized he was being nice. 

"Hey guys! Guys!" It was Levy and she had a book in her hand and was grinning.

"Edo-Natsu isn't doing takeover magic at all! Remember Velveno? The guy who can copy people's magic? Well that's what Edo can do! He just thought it was take over because that's what Mira does. I'm sure that he can copy magic without even turning into the person! I don't know how he did it though!"

Everyone's eyes landed on Dragion who was getting rocked to sleep by a smiling Natsu.

"How'd you learn to do Magical Drain," Levy demanded, Jet and Droy were behind her, getting ready to fight for her honor.

"Hmm," he whispered, "warm and soft. Safe."

Levy put her hand over her nose to cover her nosebleed and demanded, "How'd you learn Magical Drain?"

"Huh?"

"Natsu stop rocking him. He's falling asleep," Erza ordered.

Natsu kissed the sleeping mage on his forehead and everyone realized it was too late.

***

"Magical Drain takes years to master and you expect me to believe that you learned it in two days from a mage who doesn't practice that magic," Levy yelled.

"Yes."

"You little-" Jet rushed at Dragion who simply held his hand out and stopped him in his tracks.

"Walk away," he said softly.

"No one embarrasses Levy like that and gets away with it!"

"Your crush on her is quite pathetic. Honestly you two idiots pine and fight for her but you don't realize she'll never love you the way you love her," Dragion snapped coldly.

Jet moved back a little cringing, but Dragion wasn't done yet.

"She sees you as nothing more then brothers yet you insist on wasting your time with her and you," Dragion points at Gajeel, "you need to make a move on your girl. Your ass knows she's your mate and she knows she likes you. So instead of being an ass, how about you stop calling her weird pet names, ignoring her, and making her feel like a child, and fucking fuck her. Good lord I am sick and tired of you brats!"

Dragion got pinned to a wall by an angry Gajeel.

"Oh are you gonna crucify me too? I heard about that by the way."

"Shut up."

"Make your move dude."

"Shut up!"

Dragion smirked as Levy burst into tears and tried to run away, embarrassed as hell and was being chased by Gajeel.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Lucy was getting ready to smack the boy, her hand up and ready to strike him.

"I'm matchmaking," Dragion whispered, "my brother told me that dragon slayers are stronger with their mates then without. He said to give them a little nudge. So I nudged them-but it didn't work so I had to shove them."

"So what exactly are mates?" Lucy and Erza stopped glaring at him while 

"Dragons don't date, they mate. That's basically like marriage. What they do is they bite their mate, and it leaves like an emblem of sorts. With that mark, they're connected for life. They'll almost feel each other, hurt for each other, and they'll be possessive of each other. Dragon slayers have the same thing. We mate for life. It's sacred and everyone has a set mate. It's up to them to figure it out," Natsu responded for Dragion, while looking at him.

"Freed and Laxus are mates," Dragion explained, "so are Gajeel and Levy."

Laxus glared from the board where he was arguing with Makarov and had Freed pinned to his hip. 

"I can't go on a mission where they specifically ask for you-and only you," Freed mumbled quietly, "especially one so important. I am  _not_ S-Class and this is a _very_ important mission so  _you_ and  _only you_ need to go."

Makarov nodded gravely. Dragion was watching them as everyone went back to their own conversations. He tapped Erza and Lucy and whispered, "Prime example right there."

Laxus's electricity was starting to crackle around him and he seemed to be even angrier then previously thought possible.

"Then I'm not going Gramps."

"You have to."

"Well I ain't going," he sneered.

Makarov glared at him and Freed who was shifting from foot to foot. "Take him then. Don't blame me if he gets sent back."

With that, Laxus placed a kiss to the top of Freed's head and grinned. "They wouldn't dare. I'll electrocute their whole town."

Freed mumbled something and attempted to push Laxus away but got a growl in response.

"Look I'll be fine here. It's Fairy Tail, we'll be safe. Besides I'm supposed to protect you, not the other way around. I'll take another job with Bickslow and Evergreen and we'll be fine."

"No," Laxus stated, dragging him along. Freed's eyebrows furrowed and then a glint of rebellion appeared in his eyes.

"Yes," he snapped, succeeding in pulling himself away and stunning Erza, Lucy, Makarov, Dragion, Natsu, Gray, and Laxus.

He turned around and crossed his arms scowling.

"Go on your mission and leave me alone Laxus," he said stiffly, not looking him in his eyes.

Laxus began to shake and sparks began to fly. His eyes narrowed and he began emanating great magic power.

"Laxus calm down," Makarov yelled, "not my beautiful guild hall!"

"Apologize Freed," Evergreen ordered, "you need to apologize!"

"No," Freed scowled.

"Come on!"

"I said no."

Laxus went into Dragon Force and rushed at Freed.

Jason began recording with his backup lacrima.

"You're gonna hurt him badly," Dragion pointed out, "he's gonna get hurt and he's going to never talk to you again. You'll never touch him again. You're lucky if you ever get to see him again. So go on if you'd like little dragon. You already made him cry. Go ahead and seal the deal."

Laxus stopped, and tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"B-but mine?" He sounded conflicted and very sad.

"Yes but he needs you to stop acting like that. Now turn around, take that job, be a good dragon and come running back to Freed so you can ram him into the sheets," Dragion ordered.

"O-okay," a confused Laxus mumbled, smelling Freed's tears and turned around and left, getting out of Dragon Force.

"Did he just control Laxus," Evergreen asked, staring at him.

"Side effects of releasing his true power," Dragion said smirking. Rogue and Sting balked at this.

"Don't worry. I won't do a thing to you two."

"We'll get going now," they chorused, but Lucy stopped them.

"Whoa wait! You guys have mates right? Who are they!" The girls in Fairy Tail (and Jason who they forgot was there) began to stare at them.

"None of your business," the Sabertooth guild master snapped.

"Tell us!"

Everyone looked at Jason. Erza then kicked him straight through the roof. 

"Mates can be a weakness and it would be bad if Sabertooth's guild master's mate was known to the public," she said by way of explanation.

Sting groaned and pulled his pants down a little to reveal a black circle with a cloud in it. Rogue pulled his shirt up to reveal a white angel wing in a white circle.

"You guys are-"

"Shut up!"

Sting and Rogue ran out blushing as the girls began to nosebleed.

***

"So who is Natsu's mate?"

Dragion shrugged and the girls balked.

"You knew everyone else's!"

"Yeah but they're obvious," Dragion pointed out, "Natsu's not interested in anybody. Unless you mean Lisanna?"

Lisanna turned a pretty shade of pink and shook her head. "It isn't me," she said giggling.

Dragion yawned as Gajeel and Levy returned. Gajeel saw him and rushed towards him, hand turning into iron as he aimed to kill.

"Nullify," Dragion whispered and his hand turned back to normal.

"Huh?"

"I ran into this guy named Byron-or Byro or something on my way back here. He saw me and I guess he thought I was Natsu. We talked a while and I invited him and his friends over-but you know-his magic was damn cool so I just had to copy it."

"You met Byro," Natsu exclaimed, "and then you copied his nullification magic while pretending to be me?"

"Pretty much," Dragion said grinning.

"That's cool," Gray decided and everyone else agreed except for an angry Gajeel.

"You made shrimp cry!"

"And I also got her into your bed so you should be thanking me you ungrateful prat!"

"Flame princess!" Gajeel yelled, used to Natsu's anger and not the flushed cheeks that he got instead.

"You really think so?"

"UGH! IRON DRAGON CLUB!" 

"Nullify!" 

Gajeel grunted and ran towards him with his bare hands, ready to tear him to shreds. "Fight me for real! That nullifying shit is cheating!"

"Okie dokie! Fire dragon iron fist!" He punched Gajeel in the face with a flaming hand and grinned. 

Natsu smiled proudly.

Levy grabbed Gajeel's arm, calming him down.

"Now answer me. How did you learn Magical Drain?"

"I don't know. My brother told me that if I had to-to learn Transformation Magic with Mirajane. He told me to try and copy powers, with the same techniques, instead of people. Does that make sense? He said use what Mira taught me and take over powers instead of magic and that Mira was the best teacher. Got it?"

"Your brother is weird," Levy decided, "but I'll assume you're not evil."

"I'll assume the same of you and your mate."

"Good."

"Good."

Levy smiled, "We still shopping next week?"

"You know it girl."

 

 


	3. Legions Come To Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legion Corps come to visit and Sugarboy has an unhealthy obsession with Dragion.
> 
> AKA
> 
> The one where Sugarboy pushes Dragion right into Natsu's waiting arms and Dragion's big brother has some questionable advice.

"Hi Mr. Byro! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Byro looked down at the smiling pinkette who was smiling and had his arms open.

"Hello Salamander."

"I'm not Salamander but I did invite you and your friends here! How's that quest going," Dragion exclaimed.

"Hi Natsu," Coco greeted, "you seem different."

"I've never met Earth Coco before," Dragion whispered, "but you seem the same."

"What the hell are you talking about," Mary Hughes asked, tapping her foot.

"You're a girl...."

"Of course I am."

Dragion snickered and twirled in front of them, the skirt of his red dress lifting as he did so.

"Come on in then sillies," he teased, not noticing Sugarboy's eyes lingering on his long tan legs.

"Okay hot boy," he crooned, now over Gray.

Dragion opened the door and everyone yelled "Surprise!" There was decorations everywhere and cake and food. The members of Fairy Tail were smiling at them.

The Legion Corps had their eyes on a flaming Natsu Dragneel.

"Did we surprise you?"

Dragion was grinning and Sugarboy swung an arm over his shoulder.

"So err...does Salamander have a twin or something? Starting to realize you were telling the truth about not being him."

"I am Edolas Natsu!"

The Legion Corps understood now, smiling a little as Dragion giggled.

"Dragion I did not see you walk out that house with that on," Natsu growled, "go change. It's inappropriate."

The boy was wearing a short red dress that showed of lots of legs. It was strapless, instead you had to tie the dress behind your neck and therefore left the back exposed. He wasn't wearing any shoes at all and his hair was free.

"I look cute."

No one could deny that.

"Change."

"Oh Natsu! I suppose I will so you don't ruin the party. Erza...I'm borrowing your power okie dokie? Requip!"

He changed into a more feminine version of Natsu's outfit, with white skinny jeans, black sandal heels, and a black crop top with gold lining. He even had a matching scarf.

"Better?"

"I can see your stomach."

"I can see your whole damn chest."

Natsu shrugged and Dragion put his middle finger up at him which resulted in him licking it.

"Eww," Dragion said, not moving his hand.

Natsu grinned and went over to stuff himself full of food. "You hungry princess?"

"No."

Everyone stares at him.

"No?"

"No."

Natsu looked at him, extremely bewildered as Dragion said, "How are you supposed to carry me if I eat the same way you do?" Then he looked down at his flat, muscular tummy and poked his bellybutton.

"I can carry a hundred of you. What a bull excuse."

At least he tried.

"I'm just not hungry Natsu-sama."

Sugarboy came up behind Dragion and smacked his ass when Natsu turned to get another plate of food. 

"Oh!" Dragion turned around. 

"You ain't got no right to be looking so hot pinky."

"Did you just smack my butt?"

Sugarboy grinned lazily and looked down at the pinkette. Yeah he had liked the fire mage, but this version of him was softer, with wider eyes, and pinker lips, and very pink cheeks. He had that look about him that made Sugarboy want to bend him over and take him.

Those pretty green eyes were narrowed at him now and those pretty pink lips were in a pout. He almost kissed him when Natsu asked, "Yo where's the rest of the Legionnaires?"

"They're still hiding the clock pieces. Only Coco, Sugarboy, Mary, and I have finished our missions," Byro explained quietly.

"Right on," Sugarboy mumbled, eyes firmly planted on Dragion's ass, which he was currently shaking alongside Cana who was drinking heavily.

"Drinking contest Dragion?"

"Okay!"

Natsu yelled, screamed, and begged, along with everyone else but Dragion had already started, downing beer from the barrel just like Cana.

Sugarboy figured he'd be more pliant drunk anyway.

***

"I win!" Cana was on the floor knocked out as a slightly tipsy Dragion twirled around her. He'd always had a high alcohol tolerance unlike his counterpart.

Jaws were on the floor as Dragion stumbled up to Natsu and whispered in his ear, "I won babe. How about you reward me?"

Everyone had heard him and they were blushing up a storm.

"Go away you're drunk."

"Nah I'm just tipsy," Dragion corrected and walked away, actually pretty stable in those heels of his.

"How about I reward you instead," Sugarboy offered, pulling Dragion in and kissing him smack on the lips.

The music stopped.

The dancing stopped.

The talking stopped.

Everything stopped.

Dragion caught on fire and pulled away, burning Sugarboy who just laughed.

Until the boy burst into tears.

"YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS YOU MAJOR ASSHAT! I HATE YOU! I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD DO THAT YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT! ONII-CHAN! ONII-CHAN HELP ME!"

A black cloud began to fill the room and everyone began to run away from it except Dragion.

"What is it this time," a calm voice Fairy Tail recognized as the invisible brother asked.

"Onii-chan...that old man over their took my first kiss," Dragion wailed, pointing accusingly at a terrified Sugarboy.

The black cloud took shape as a devil's face and said, "Do not fear. I shall take care of him. You just get rid of that kiss and it'll be okay."

"How do you get rid of a kiss big brother," Dragion sniffed, his tears being wiped away by the cloud.

"Simple. Kiss someone you want to kiss."

"I'm not sure that's how that works," Lucy yelled.

"Yes it is," the amused voice replied, "I should know Layla look alike."

"How do you know my mother?"

"Details details. Now darling," the voice drawled, "let big brother take care of business and you go kiss someone hmm?"

The black cloud engulfed Dragion, making people worry but then it moved on and seemed to dissipate. Dragion didn't seem to worry about it though and simply walked over to Natsu who he towered over.

"I'm gonna kiss you okay?"

"Uh what?"

Dragion leaned down and captured Natsu's lips in a short sweet kiss that made Natsu see stars. It was probably wrong. They probably ripped a hole in the space time continuum.

And neither of them cared one bit.

Dragion pulled away smiling. Erza glared and ordered, "Kiss again! You must or the ladies of Fairy Tail shall perish!" Even Wendy was sporting a minor nosebleed along with a blush.

I mean, it was like twincest and those horribly perverted girls ate it up. Juvia was boiling. Lucy's emotions were off the hook. Erza and Levy were fantasizing and Mira was waiting in anticipation for another kiss.

"He liiiiiiiiiiiikes you," Happy sang.

"Yeah I like him," Dragion giggled, "you like me back?"

"This is so wrong." Natsu was shaking.

"Agreed," Dragion mumbled, when Natsu kissed him again citing that he had to erase Sugarboy's kiss for good.

Dragion pushed him away gently, smiling sweetly before looking at a stunned and angry Sugarboy.

"Erase him Onii-chan," he ordered softly.

"What a demanding little brat," the amused voice whispered, "but your wish is my command."

Sugarboy's veins began to pop out and turn black as he fell to his knees, clutching his neck. He began to scream hoarsely and was getting paler and paler. His "puppies" started popping out of his white seventies suit as the mucous tried to fight off the invisible man.

"That's nasty," the voice mumbled, "help me out here little brother?"

"Nullify," Dragion whispered, sitting in Natsu's lap, oblivious to everyone else's turmoil. The mucous disappeared and Sugarboy dropped to the floor. Byro tried to nullify the magic-but Dragion's brother wasn't tangible.

"DRAGION STOP HIM!" It was an order from Makarov as everyone in the vicinity threw magic attacks at the invisible brother.

"Alright rest Onii-chan. He's learned his lesson," Dragion sighed.

"You said erase him and that's what I do best. I don't know if I can hold back," the voice said, panicking extremely.

Dragion got up and walked through the cloud, standing in front of Sugarboy.

"If you kill him, you kill me too."

"M-move Natsu!"

The cloud got bigger and bigger but Dragion didn't move.

Sugarboy despite everything, was staring at Dragion's ass.

"Go ahead Onii-chan."

The cloud dissipated and Dragion was whisked high above everyone else's head.

"Wheeeeee! Onii-chan you did it! You're getting stronger! Your curse-"

"Shush darling. Just bask in my glory," the voice chuckled.

"Yes my lord," Dragion whispered, seemingly poking air.

"Now I must continue my training since it seems a certain someone couldn't kill me so I have to learn to restrain myself," the person snapped, sounding angry at being unable to die.

"Oh don't go-"

"Natsu come on. Look you and other brother come visit me. We'll meet up on Tenrou in a week," he whispered in Dragion's ear.

"Y-yes brother. Will you reveal yourself?"

"I-yes," the voice conceded quietly, "I love you Onii-chan. P-please promise y-you'll be there."

"I would never lie to you."

"C-can I b-bring friends?"

"Uh..."

"P-please Onii-chan..."

"Fine," the man decided, coming down and setting Dragion on his feet, "no more then ten other people."

"Okay," he promised, and then the presence was gone and he dropped to the floor, under a sleeping spell.

Natsu ran over to him and picked him up, kissing his slack lips again.

"See you guys tomorrow. Happy?"

"Aye sir," the Exceed exclaimed, following Natsu out the door.

Makarov turned to Sugarboy and declared, "You've overstayed your welcome."

 

 

 


	4. Zeref Dragneel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS MAJOR SPOILERS SO IF YOU AREN"T READY, DON'T REAAAAAD! THIS IS DIFFERENT FROM THE MANGA SO......
> 
> The selected members of Fairy Tail go to Tenrou Island and are surprised by the identity of Dragion's brother.

It was the day before the scheduled Tenrou Island visit and all of Fairy Tail was in the guild hall, awaiting Dragion's announcement of who got to go.

"Alright now here's who's going," Dragion said, from his perch on Natsu's lap.

"Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Happy, Carla, Lily, Gray,  Loke, and Master Makarov."

"Loke's a key," Jet exclaimed. Lucy gave him one of her famous Lucy kicks.

"He's a member of Fairy Tail and gets me ton of Celestial Spirit clothes and I like him," Dragion snapped.

"Who says I wanna go," Gajeel taunted.

"Then you'll never meet the person who made you a hell of a lot stronger and can probably do it again," Dragion retorted, "and I'll replace you with Laxus."

"No more arguments," Makarov scolded, "tomorrow we sail to Tenrou."

"Sailing?" Gajeel and Natsu didn't look so good.

"Don't worry honey," Dragion whispered, "I'll hold you." Natsu smiled, looking silly as hell.

"To Tenrou," Lucy said, putting her hand up.

"To Tenrou!"

***

Gajeel was bent over throwing up and everyone was a healthy distance away. Natsu was for once, sitting in Dragion's lap, groaning and moaning.

"I love to hear you moan honey but not when you look like crap," Dragion teased, running his hand through sweaty pink hair. Natsu sighed and Dragion kissed his forehead. Wendy was casting Troia on Gajeel but Natsu just had to deal with it.

Erza went over and sat next to Dragion. "What is your brother doing on our sacred land?"

"I don't know," he confessed, "I guess he wants privacy."

"He seems like a pretty private person," Lucy admitted, touching her Lion key lightly.

"Yes he is," Dragion whispered, "now you might want to get Loke to open his gate."

"I can just open it."

"Yeah but you'll drain all your magic," Dragion pointed out, "just call him out and let him use his own magic."

"Like that'll work."

"Just do it."

"LOKE! LOKE! LOKE!" Lucy screamed like a banshee until a hand covered her mouth. 

"You called master? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Princess?"

"Loke?"

She turned to see the Celestial Spirit grinning at her cheekily. He was in a suit and his hair was spiked up, covering his ears that Lucy didn't know he had-well until Makarov told her the previous day. Now Lucy was staring at the two prominent spikes.

"Uh princess?"

She grabbed them and Loke slumped over and she had to support his weight. He was breathing heavily.

"Loke?"

"D-don't do that master," he huffed, composing himself, going off to flirt with Erza who was having none of it.

"What the heck?"

Dragion burst into laughter. He had been reading up on Celestial Spirits.

"You know his ears are his spot right? Like they're really sensitive. He's basically a cat and when you pet a cat's ears they become pliant," Dragion giggled. 

Lucy smiled evilly and went over to Loke and pet his ears again, while he was talking to Erza.

"L-Lucy!"

"Hi Loke," she said sweetly, "how are you?" Loke for the first time looked flushed as hell. Lucy tugged harder and he yelped.

"I asked how you were?"

"Good," he gulped, "I'm guessing you know about my ears." He was sweating now and Erza was covering her smile with a hand.

"Yep. Bad kitty, not letting me know about your ears," she whispered, "no matter now. We're here." She let go and Loke fell to his knees, frantically fixing his hair to cover the ears once more.

They all got off, and began to survey their surroundings when suddenly a flash of light blinded them. When everyone was able to  see again, the ethereal form of Mavis was floating there and giggling.

"Ms.Mavis?"

Dragion grinned and ran towards her, hugging her. She put her hand in his hair.

"Call me sister. You know better then that," she scolded lightly. He looked up at her floating form, green eyes alight with happiness.

"Sister," he corrected reverently.

"Master Mavis," Makarov began, but she cut him off.

"No time! My darling wants to meet you. Follow me!" She took off, with Dragion on her heels. Carla lifted Wendy and followed, knowing the girl would just trip. Gray and Natsu seemed to be racing as Gajeel and Panther Lily attempted to catch up. Loke was carrying both Lucy and Erza as he sped past Gray and Natsu, which confused them. Soon they were in the middle of the island, at a waterfall.

"Darling," Mavis called, "don't be shy!"

Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel caught the scent and paled considerably. A man came out from behind the waterfall, frowning slightly as he assessed the situation.

Erza changed armors.

Lucy's hand went to her keys-and then Loke's hand.

Makarov gasped and got ready to fight.

The Exceeds hid, except for Panther Lily who went into his battle form.

Wendy began to suck in air.

Gray got in his stance. 

Gajeel turned his hand into a club.

Natsu got all fired up.

Dragion ran towards the man, ignoring everyone else's yells. They didn't expect him to swing Dragion around and kiss his forehead.

"Don't touch him," Natsu yelled.

"I will not hurt him," the dark lord Zeref promised, looking into the ruddy face of his little brother.

"O-Onii-chan," Dragion choked out, "y-you look b-better."

Zeref smiled grimly. "I suppose I do."

"Love you so much. What happened to your curse?"

Natsu had heard enough. "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"

"Ice Make: Spear!"

"Sky Dragon Roar!

Soon everyone was attacking, and Dragion stood in front of Zeref who at the last second, crouched down, sheltering him, and took the full brunt of the hits.

"You almost hit him," the dark lord pointed out, "be careful huh?"

"You bastard!"

Natsu was flaming and Makarov was in Giant form.

Dragion got to his feet and began to compress all his magic power into one spot.

"NULLIFYING SWARM!" Everyone but Zeref fell to their feet, as their magic power drained completely.

"What'd you do that for," Lucy asked, as she tried to keep Loke awake.

"Listen to him. He's my brother."

Mavis nodded solemnly. "Go ahead darling. Speak."

"My name is Zeref Dragneel," Zeref admitted, "I'm more or less four hundred years old and I was cursed with the Curse of Contradiction by the god of life and death for trying to bring back my dead brother. I was cursed to kill when I didn't want to and only have control when I forgot the meaning of life."

Natsu was getting ready to punch him with bare fists but something about Zeref's voice made him stop. Erza beckoned him to continue.

"I built many things, trying to bring him back. I eventually began to hate myself. I created demons-a lot of them-so that they'd be able to kill me. None of them were strong enough until I took my dead brother's body which I had preserved and I used him to create E.N.D in the hopes that one day, he'd kill me. Igneel, the Fire Dragon King, found himself unable to kill E.N.D. Instead, he took him in."

Natsu froze and everyone's eyes were on him.

"He raised the boy as his own. Until Acnologia defeated him and weakened him greatly. I used the Eclipse Gate to send five dragon slayers including E.N.D, four hundred years into the future, along with their dragons. They arrived fourteen years ago. Due to the effects of the Eclipse Gate, it made them think their dragons had left a few days ago, or a few years. Those dragon slayers were Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and E.N.D."

Zeref hesitated before Mavis elbowed him. He looked down and chewed his lip.

"E.N.D stands for Etherious Natsu Dragneel," he mumbled quietly.

"Y-you're lying," Natsu screamed, "I-I didn't create Tartaros."

"My other creations got a bit excited. They created that guild in honor of you. To fulfill my goal of wanting to die. I waited four hundred years for this day. The day you'd be strong enough to kill me."

Natsu's hands tightened and he yelled, "Well your wish is about to be granted." He ran towards Zeref who sidestepped him. Natsu was soaked and even angrier then before.

"Then I realized I couldn't allow you to do that. Killing me means killing you and your dragon slayer friends. You seemed so happy. They seemed so happy. I realized the only way to redeem myself was to break the curse and I did-now I can control my magic. My only goal is to destroy Acnologia now. I need your help."

***

It was nighttime at Tenrou Island. Everyone was quiet. Loke was purring contentedly as Lucy scratched his scalp. Wendy was sleeping on Gray's lap as Erza and Gajeel spoke quietly. The Exceeds were asleep as well. Makarov, Natsu, Dragion, Zeref, and Mavis were talking amongst themselves.

"He's wanted Mavis," Makarov argued, "we can't take him in!"

"Makarov I'm begging you," she pleaded.

"The guild will be mad," he pointed out.

"Who cares," Natsu spoke, "he's fucking family. He's alright by me. I'd know if he lied."

Dragion nipped at his chin lightly until Natsu gave in and kissed him properly.

Zeref frowned a little. "I don't want to cause you trouble. I'm pretty sure I did with that Sugarboy incident."

"Don't worry about it. You'll have to change your look though," Makarov conceded.

Zeref shifted into an eighteen year old boy with the same green eyes that the Natsus had but brown hair instead of black. He got progressively tanner and his hair style began to spike up much like his brothers.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes," Makarov admitted, "but what name will you go by?"

"I would prefer that we don't name him at all. Just stick to my lord," Mavis decided, and no one questioned her. "Tomorrow you join Fairy Tail," Dragion said.

"Yes little brother."

"Don't expect me to call you Onii-chan," Natsu warned, face flushed when Zeref raised an eyebrow.

"Onii-san will be just fine," Zeref teased, before dodging a fire fist to the face.

***

"So you're the mysterious brother," Laxus asked, the next day when everyone was at the guild hall. Zeref nodded, not flinching the tiniest bit when Laxus shook his hand harder then he needed to.

"You ordered your brother to stick a rod in my chest and unleash my true potential?"

"Yes."

Laxus smiled and asked, "Coolio. What's your name?"

"No matter," he replied, making Freed frown when Zeref's eyes landed on him.

"You," he said, pointing at the greenette, "I forgot to give you a gift."

"Laxus is enough of a gift senpai," Freed responded, bowing slightly.

"Nonsense," Zeref pulled out what looked to be a purple oval. "This is a rune dragon scale," Zeref said carefully, "eat it."

Freed blinked at him. "What?"

"Eat it," Zeref repeated, looking vaguely annoyed.

"O-okay senpai," Freed said quietly, putting the scale in his mouth and eating it. His face screws up and he almost spits it out but swallows it. He jerks a little bit and he starts looking confused.

"Eat these too," Zeref orders, holding four more out, "for good measure." Freed takes them and eats them, frowning the whole time.

That's when Freed slumps over and begins coughing, purple sparks coming out of his mouth. 

"D-dark Ecriture-I know more. I-It's in m-my brain. M-more. F-forbidden and f-forgotten ones too."

Freed gripped his hair and began stumbling around until Laxus picked him up.

"It's okay," he soothed, "you need a nap." Freed's crazed eyes met Laxus's calm ones and he sighed, stiffening a little when another spell entered his brain. Laxus walked out, mouthing 'thank you' at Zeref who nodded.

His eyes drifted over to Levy. "I have nothing material to give you but if you would allow me, I could teach you Solid Script even better then those books can," he promised.

Levy didn't look so sure so he decided to prove it to her.

"Solid Script Darkness," Zeref said, writing the words out and when they appeared, throwing them up and shrouding the room in darkness.

"Solid Script Torch," he mumbled and the words appeared as fire before Natsu ate them that is.

"Solid Script Light," Zeref finished, and when everything was visible, Levy was grinning.

"Teach me that sensei!"

"Hai!"

Now his eyes were on Erza.

"Titania," he stated, "you already have Heaven Wheel's armor but now I grant you the flip side. This armor has been forged in hell. Accept it and you pledge to keep away the darkness."

"Yes my lord," she stated and he touched her forehead. 

"Let us see it Erza!"

"Oh all right," she agreed grumpily. She requipped into the armor which made everyone gasp. It was black, with red breast and knee plates. It left her arms exposed except for her elbows which had sharp spikes at the joint. It was a simple armor with a simple hairdo-just a high pony tail that was kept in by a red and black tiara.

It was a simple armor. Many people would think it wasn't much but when Erza loosened the cap, the amount of magic power emanating from it became all too real.

This had to be her strongest armor. The matching sword appeared in her hand, and it was a dazzling white sword, with a golden handle that didn't match the armor at all.

"J-Joyuese?" Her eyes lit up and she ran towards Zeref, requipping in time to hug him, thanking him.

"Y-You're welcome Titania."

She let go after a while. "This calls for an honorary mission. Mira sign us up for the mission that pays the most!"

"Okay Erza! It's from the Council again! One hundred million jewel to capture-wait no-get rid of the demon from the Book of Zeref Doriema. He's an Etherious demon-and apparently the twin demon of Destruction related to Deliora. He's terrorizing a town and the Council needs our help. None of the Rune Knights can hold him."

Zeref smiled grimly as Erza accepted the request with a grin.

"Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Carla, Wendy, my lord, are the ones going," she decided.

"I wanna go," Dragion pouted, and Zeref ruffled his hair.

"Then you shall if that's alright with Titania," Zeref said warmly.

Erza hesitated but Zeref's eyes made her nod slowly. Natsu bristled and protested.

"He can't!" Zeref smiled and knocked the side of Natsu's head lightly-which sent him flying across the room.

"I'm sorry. I don't know my own strength Natsu."

"Y-yeah s-senpai," a dazed Natsu stuttered out.

***

"D-do we have to take a t-train?" Natsu covered his mouth, as he tried not to puke on the train floor. He was green and Dragion was trying to sooth him. Zeref was watching him amusedly.

"You know I think that I could cure your motion sickness by weakening you. The weaker you are, the less your motion sickness." Zeref grinned when Natsu shook his head frantically.

"N-no. O-Oh g-god!"

He placed his head in Dragion's lap and whimpered pitifully. His motion sickness was worse then ever before. "I-I'm gonna t-throw up," Natsu sobbed into Dragion's thighs. Dragion was starting to realize that the power up Zeref had given him also had heightened his sensitivity to motion.

"Is he crying," Gray asked quietly, no joking or teasing in his voice.

"I'm afraid that fire he ate-" Zeref didn't bother finishing. "Natsu-sama," Dragion began, "you need to sleep."

Natsu made a gurgling sound but otherwise didn't move when Dragion pressed a spot on his neck and knocked him out using a little magic power. He then pulled the boy up onto his lap and when the train stopped, he carried him just like that, onto the cart where the driver told them they'd have to walk after a certain period of time.

Dragion carried him through the mountains, across rivers, and halfway through a completely destroyed town, before leaning down and whispering in his beloved's ear, "I know you're awake naughty Natsu-sama." Natsu smiled a little before letting his face go lax again. Dragion kept walking until the whole group met up with Lahar who was frowning at the 'sleeping' Natsu.

"How is Salamander supposed to be of help if you knocked him out," he snapped.

"He isn't going to be," Dragion responded, making Lahar's eyes widen when he saw the identical face, "brother will take care of such a trivial matter."

"Trivial," Lahar repeated aghast, "this is much more then trivial! A demon on par with Deliora and you call it trivial?"

Zeref pushed through Lahar and the Rune Knights and walked towards the demon who was destroying everything in sight. He ran and stood at it's feet which made Lahar yell at Erza to get her new recruit out of there. The demon looked down and immediately froze, before prostrating itself at Zeref's feet.

Everyone stared as Zeref patted the demon's large horn, it was four hundred times bigger then the mage yet had stopped it's rampage.

"What have you done with yourself," Zeref wondered, "you must repent for your sins. Domiera, return to thy book."

Zeref took out a book and opened it, sucking Domeira into it, and making Lahar gape. He turned and walked away from the wreckage and to the Rune Knights where he burned the book to ashes in front of them all.

"Our reward?"

"How the hell did you get a Book of Zeref?"

"No matter."

"How did you tame that demon?"

"Lost Magic. I have mastered the art of Demon Taming," Zeref lied smoothly, and Lahar was stunned.

"Y-you must come to the Council. Rune Knights!" Natsu jumped out of Dragion's arms and ran towards them, hands igniting when Lahar ordered, "Get the two Natsus too!"

Zeref lifted a hand and Natsu stopped his attack. "We'll go willingly. They have no arrest warrant and no reason to arrest us. Let us go to the Magic Council. The only thing they can do is thank us for our trouble."

"How dare you-" Lahar began to sputter as the Natsus and Zeref got in the cart. "No wait! My lord, we'll go with you," Erza yelled, getting in the cart with Gray, Wendy, Lucy, and the Exceeds on her heels.

"We didn't ask for you."

"We must protect our lord," Erza snapped and Lahar didn't fight her anymore.

***

"Lahar, what is the meaning of this?" The new head of the Council glared at Lahar for bringing Fairy Tail of all people to their meeting place.

"This man single handedly defeated the demon Domeira and was in possession of a Book of Zeref," he said, pointing at Zeref who waved when he heard his name.

One particularly unlikeable lady frowned at him. "Impossible Lahar."

"He called it Demon Taming magic," Lahar insisted and the head of the Council balked.

"T-That isn't possible," she said softly, "i-it's a lost magic. A forbidden and dark magic. It is said only Zeref himself knew how to do it."

The head of the Council's eyes fell on Zeref and she demanded, "Where did you learn such things?"

"No matter."

"You dare disrespect our leader Shangri," an elderly man exclaimed, standing up, "why I'll kill you!"

"Are you threatening our lord," Erza said, standing in front of Zeref and requipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Erza had always wanted to be a knight and she may have been getting a little too into the role.

Of course the fact that Zeref's current form was extremely handsome (as well as his old one) had nothing to do with it.

Lucy stood in front of Zeref as well, her Leo and Virgo key in hand as she dared the Council to try them.

The tipping point was when little Wendy stood in front of Zeref, bowing slightly to him and declaring, "I'll protect you senpai!" He ruffled her hair.

Half of the Council members (all men) began to laugh.

"Your bodyguards are a bunch of women and a little girl?" 

"I suppose we should teach them some manners," one of the younger and stronger mages declared, standing up. Two other council members stood too.

"Don't go easy on them," Shangri whispered, her eyes locked on Zerefs.

"Human Subordination Magic: Kneel to me," a man yelled, and immediately Erza, Lucy and Wendy felt the need to kneel. 

The man grinned, his magic would end this for sure. He'd order them around all day.

"I know this magic," Lucy grinned, "Open Gate of the Lion: Leo!" Loke appeared in a flash of light.

"You called princess?"

"Kick his ass!" Gasps were heard at her vulgarity but Loke grinned.

"Mmh just like I like you. Feisty," he purred.

"Loke he's making me kneel!" Loke's eyes narrowed and slowly he turned to face the perpetrator.

"You dare make a princess kneel? You dirty bastard! Regulus Impact!" The man grinned and tried to control Loke but couldn't, instead getting thrown through the window.

"How weak," Loke mused, as Lucy, Erza, and Wendy stood up. He kneeled in front of Lucy.

"Princess, I've been a verrry good boy. You should reward me," Loke teased, making her smack him across the face.

"Do you want me to close your gate?"

"No."

"Good boy." Loke flushed a little and bent his head, hoping that Lucy didn't see.

She did, and kept it for further use.

At that moment, his comrade ran towards Wendy, hoping for a cheap shot. "Aerial Tornado!"

He grinned after sending the attack noting, "My wind and air magic is the strongest in all of Fiore." When the wind cleared, he noticed Wendy standing there grinning.

"What but you?"

"Now I've got a fire in my belly," she exclaimed cutely, making Natsu smile.

"How are you still up? Maybe I missed. Wind Dome!" Immediately a dome of wind surrounded Wendy and all the Fairy Tail members laughed.

"Are you treating her to dinner or something," Natsu guffawed, smacking his knee.

"I am Jacla, wind and air god," the man stated cockily, "that wind'll cut her up."

Wendy was not getting cut up. In fact, she was sucking it in. "The best opponent for Wendy," Carla exclaimed, as the man's jaw dropped.

"Never mess with a Sky Dragon! Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" Wendy sent him flying out the window as well. There was one man left and he was to face Erza. He gulped and then sat down in his seat. 

Everyone was silent.

Shangri spoke, "That was quite the show Fairy Tail. Thank you. You are free to go. However take these requests with you and your reward."

"They won't be punished," the elderly man exclaimed.

"We attacked them first," she pointed out, "and they just defeated two of the ten Wizard Saints, without so much as breaking a sweat."

"You're lucky our lord didn't decide to teach you a lesson," Erza snapped, "because if anyone should be a Wizard Saint, it'd be him. Those were Wizard Saints? Don't make me laugh."

"Stand down Titania," Zeref ordered and she faltered before turning around and begging for forgiveness, sobbing into his neck.

"T-Titania i-it's quite all right."

"I FAILED YOU! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR KNIGHT."

Erza could be hysterical at times and cold at times. Right now, the mighty Fairy Queen was hysterical. Zeref didn't know what to do so he carefully picked her up and nodded at Dragion to take the requests from Shangri. 

"Salamander?"

"No. I'm from Edolas."

"Ah I see. More paperwork if you're as destructive as our Salamander," she said grinning.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head," he said, accepting the papers and envelopes of jewels, "I keep him on a leash."

"You wish," Natsu mumbled, but he had a smile on his face. "By the way, let me fix up this room of yours. Arc of Time: Restore," Zeref offered, and the room went back to how it was before. He bowed slightly, prompting everyone else to follow his lea, before turning on his heel and leaving with a flourish.

"That Fairy Tail is strong," Shangri admits, "their Laxus beat Jura. Their little girl beat Ryuin and a mere Celestial mage beat Krankos. We did not even battle Salamander and he is said to be an absolute monster and what of the famous Titania. I call for a battle to redecide the Ten Wizard Saints."

"Do you think they'll agree?"

"No," she replied, "but I'm not giving them a choice."

***  
  


"You b-brats," Makarov yelled, before falling into a dead faint.

"Seems we've got ourself into a fight against the Ten Wizard Saints," Bisca said, smiling joyfully while coddling Asuka.

"They're calling for Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, and four others of our choice to fight the Wizard Saints," Levy read, holding her heart.

"Obviously if Fairy Tail has six people as Wizard Saints then...we'll be the best guild in all the world," Mira exclaimed, "I'll join your group and try to make it seven."

"Me too and try to make it eight," Dragion exclaimed to Natsu's protest.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. The top four are actually Gods," Erza pointed out.

"I'll be nine," Freed offered quietly, and Laxus shook his head.

"What if you get hurt? What if you fight a god?"

"Then I get hurt," Freed said quietly, "but I'll be safe as long as you're there. You're my god."

Laxus flushed under Freed's unfaltering gaze.

"I suppose I'll be ten," Zeref offered, "though we should figure out who we're fighting now."

"You brats are crazy," Makarov slurred, "you want four girls and ten young newbies to be the Ten Wizard Saints all from the same guild. Never happened."

"We're Fairy Tail," Erza declared, "and what does being a girl have to do with it?"

Makarov wisely kept his mouth shut.

 

 

 

 


	5. Fight One: Freed vs Helios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness vs Light. Freed's got a life or death match on his hands.

There were hundreds, maybe thousands, sitting in the stadium waiting for the first fight of the century. This was nothing like the Grand Magic Games. Had none of it's luxor or beauty. This was savage.

This fight would have no ties. There would be no compromises. There were no gimmicks here. There would be one winner, and the possibility of death was high.

Helios was introduced, and he walked out, to the deafening roar of the crowd. He had purple hair and purple eyes and wore a purple jumpsuit. He bowed extravagantly, and waved to the crowd, making them scream louder.

He flailed his hands in an attempt to quiet them before speaking. 

"Today we have been called because some brat wants my spot in the top ten," he smirked, "I am the single strongest rune mage in all of Earthland. This won't be much of a fight. My Light Ecriture will vanquish his darkness." Cheers and whistles erupted from the crowd. Lacrima vision closed in on Freed, who Laxus was rubbing his shoulders, before kissing his mouth to the shock of the crowd.

Freed was stoic, not responding to the kiss or the murmurs of the audience. He walked out slowly and steadily, wearing what he always wore, the only difference was his hair that Laxus had french braided himself.

"So you're the brat," Helios said, "and you seem well-acquainted with the Dragon-Slayer Laxus."

"I suppose I am. Enough chit chat," Freed said, "let us fight for honor."

"Light Ecriture: Repent!" Freed dodged the attack easily, waving his finger quicker then Helios had ever seen before while saying, "Dark Ecriture: Pain."

Helios dodged, and smiled loftily, realizing that he had underestimated him.

"I'll finish this quickly. Light Ecriture: Soul Reap!"

It was a swarm of yellow light and letters, not anything to dodge at all and it hit Freed head on. He crumpled to the floor, a magic circle on his chest.

Suddenly a purple aura began to emanate from out of him and Helios laughed.

"Your soul is leaving your body. You'll be nothing more then a living zombie when I'm done with you. Think of it as a reminder of this battle-oh wait, you won't be able to think. Freed's eyes became glassed over as Helios grabbed his face.

"Actually, maybe I'll keep your soul since you're so pretty. Your mind, body, and heart will be under my control yes. I think I like that better."

Laxus was getting sit on by Dragion who had drained all of his power and was telling him to trust Freed. Meanwhile Freed was in a flurry of memories, trying to fight back and keep his eyes open.

***

**_Laxus was looking at him in a way that Freed had always wanted to be looked at by his god. Wait, this wonderful man was now his. He said he loved Freed. It was everything Freed had ever wanted. Freed looked away shyly, cheeks painted red with embarrassment as Laxus leaned in and whispered in his ear._ **

**_"You're beautiful." Freed looked through his fingers at Laxus who was kissing each knuckle. Freed squealed and Laxus laughed._ **

**_"Mine Freed," the lightening mage kissed his dainty fingers, "you're mine and I'm finally glad you're mine. You belong to me and I belong to you."_ **

**_"M-master L-Laxus-"_ **

**_"It's just Laxus. If anything, you control me," Laxus admitted, horrifying Freed and his mouth opened which Laxus took as invitation to kiss him, tongue exploring Freed's mouth and thick fingers curling in his hair._ **

**_"I love you Freed."_ **

**_"I love you too Laxus. I adore you."_ **

**_"Tomorrow kick ass for me okay?"_ **

**_"I promise," Freed replied, linking pinkies with Laxus._ **

**_***_ **

"D-Dark E-Ecriture: R-Release," Freed forced out, and slowly but surely, his finger worked until the spell was off. He got to his feet, standing wobbly.

"Prepare to die. My mind, body, and soul belongs to Laxus."

"YOU KNOW IT BABY," Laxus exclaimed loudly.

Helios grinned, and said, "Light Ecriture: Death."

The light blinded the audience as Freed rushed towards Helios. Everyone got quiet. Laxus sent Dragion flying, the boy barely being caught by Natsu. He ran into the arena, screaming Freed's name.

The light dissipated, and the sight made the audience gasp. Freed had unsheathed his sword, and had stuck it straight through Helios who was bent over, bleeding heavily and cursing Freed out.

Freed's breathing was shaky and he barely managed to pull the sword out before falling forward on his knees. Helios lay on his front, dead as a doornail. Freed raised his bloody sword.

"For Laxus," he huffed, "at least I could do this much for you." Then he fell forward, the death magic circle on his back, visible for all to see as the life was drained out of him. Wendy and Dragion ran into the arena as well, coming to help heal Freed who was shaking in Laxus' arms.

"Wake up," Laxus begged, "wake up you idiot."

Freed didn't move.

"I said wake up," Laxus roared, nearly biting Wendy's hand off.

"Laxus we need to heal him," Dragion pointed out, "and brother needs to remove the runes."

Zeref walked out calmly and placed a hand on Freed's back, and the runes disappeared as if they were never there. Dragion copied Wendy's power and together they healed Freed completely.

"You silly little," Laxus was choked up, "if you had died..."

He stroked Freed's braid and as he walked off the announcer yelled, "Replacing Helios as the seventh Wizard Saint is Freed Justine from Fairy Tail!"

A girl from the audience yelled, "Soon to be Justine-Dreyar!" Laxus smiled at her and winked.

***

When Freed woke up, he promptly rolled over and fell out of the bed he was in.

"Freed!" Everyone rushed towards him as Freed rubbed his head and squinted.

"Did I win? I don't remember much."

"Hell yeah ya won greenie," Natsu exclaimed, "ya beat his ass."

Freed rubbed his eyes. "Where's Laxus?"

"Your boy toy's cursing out the Council members," Gray revealed, "apparently he didn't think that death should be allowed."

Freed nodded, and stood himself up and Natsu led him to a room where Laxus was clearly heard screaming.

Freed opened the door carefully, and threw his arms around a raging Laxus' waist.

"AND YOU IDI-oh hi babe."

"Why're you scaring the poor Council members?"

"Cause they almost got you killed," Laxus stated childishly.

"Come on. We'll show them when Fairy Tail becomes the Ten Wizard Saints," Freed promised.

"Hell yeah we will. Now what are you doing out of bed?"

"Looking for youuu."

"Now you see me. Go sleep," Laxus ordered, deciding to pick him up bridal style.

"Okay. See you tomorrow. By the way, who are you sending in tomorrow?"

"Ryuin and he wants Wendy," Shangri replied.

"Again? All right. We'll tell her," Laxus promised, walking out with his mate.

Shangri wiped at her nosebleed.

Ryuin glared at their backs.

Wendy accepted his request.


	6. Fight Two: Wendy vs Ryuin (rematch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuin just didn't know when to quit. Also Juvia sees Gray kissing someone very unexpected but things don't happen the way you'd expect.
> 
> Also...things get hot so if you don't like Natsu on Natsu, skip it!

"Wendy Marvell," Ryuin seethed, "you may have gotten the best of me once but I have demanded that you be the one to fight me."

"Aww. Do we have to? Why can't we have ice cream instead?"

The crowed awed at her pout and many people yelled they would buy her all the ice cream she wanted. You see, Wendy was well known for being in the Grand Magic Games and her fight against Sherria. 

"I studied up on you dragon slayers! Even though I couldn't find anything on Sky Dragon Magic, I do know your weaknesses!" He raised his hands and suddenly there was a tornado rising under Wendy's feet and it spun her around quickly. She screamed and he cackled.

"Motion sickness!"

Wendy smiled, and he balked. She bent down, and sucked the air under her until she was on the ground again. "I don't get motion sick!"

"Then what if I do this?" Ryuin turned to the audience before his eyes locked on a certain boy. "Wind Tornado!" Romeo wasn't expecting a dome of wind to appear around him, cutting  at his flesh. Macao tried to get him but ended up cutting himself up as well.

"What if I hurt your mate?"

"What? We're not mated!"

"But you will be. I'm not stupid," Ryuin snapped. Wendy's eyes narrowed.

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!"

Ryuin got sent flying. Wendy stalked up to him. "SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK!" She kept attacking, stopping short of ending it before stomping on his face with her shoe.

"You just don't know when to quit! Y-you're a m-meanie! Romeo!" Wendy ran and sucked the air around Romeo before helping him to his feet.

"Wendy Marvell taking Ryuin's place as the eight Wizard Saint and his spot as a Council member! The youngest ever to do so!

People cheered as Wendy began to heal Romeo. "That was mean, so mean. I hate him. Don't worry Romeo. I'll protect you. You're mine!"

Romeo grinned, only a little embarrassed.

***

Juvia went to look for Gray to tell him about Wendy's (quite easy) win. "Oh Gray-sama will be so proud!" When she heard his voice, she ran to the alley outside the Council building where she had heard his voice.

"Oh god Gray!" Juvia's eyes narrowed and she tiptoed to go see who it was that said Gray's name in such ecstasy! Love rival?

She looked around the corner and what she saw made her scream.

Lyon Vastia was leaning in alley with Gray Fullbuster sucking his neck with a hand on his hip and oh my god they had pulled away.

"J-Juvia?" It was her beloved Gray. His eyes were wide as he looked at her. Lyon was flushed too.

"Juvia thought Gray-sama and Lyon liked Juvia," Juvia said pouting, "but Juvia knows when Juvia has lost. Do not worry. I will keep your secret."

She quickly turned on her heel and ran away as it started to rain, tears running down her face. She wiped at her tears and smiled shakily as she ran. People began to complain about the rain and she silently apologized. She had loved both men (even if she didn't want to admit to one of them) but they loved each other.

Well, as long as they were happy. She entered the Council building and ran to her room which she had been assigned. She changed out of her shoes, and changed into her pajamas. 

"Juvia will move on," she decided, while opening her vat of ice cream and turning on the telacrima and crying while watching a good chick flick.

***

 

"We have a type of press release to do," Natsu told Dragion, "and I don't feel like doing it. I want to stay here with you." Dragion smirked lazily.

"You're going to be fighting a Wizard Saint. People wanna get to know you," Dragion pointed out.

"Wish me good luck," Natsu groaned.

"I have to do this stupid thing too!"

Dragion shifted down until his face was parallel with Natsu's crotch. He looked up at Natsu cheekily who was oblivious to what was happening. He bit his lip.

"I've never done this before."

"Done what be-" Natsu was cut off by a nervous Dragion touching him through his pants.

"D-Dragion."

"Natsu," he replied, hand faltering at Natsu's waistband before dipping in and putting his warm soft hand on Natsu's cock.

"Don't laugh at me," Dragion warned, pouting a little as he pulled Natsu's dick out and licked the tip, making Natsu keen. Natsu was starting to harden in his hand.

Dragion did it again, innocent green eyes locked on Natsu's dark ones.

"I-Is the=is t-the part where I order y-you not to b-be a tease?"

"Is that what I'm doing dear Salamander? Very sorry Natsu-sama," Dragion breathes right over Natsu's dick which he was eyeing with feigned disinterest.

"You don't sound sorry," Natsu whines.

"That's because I'm not. Your dick is quite lovely. Another difference between the two of us though I suppose you have quite the way before I even think about letting you see mine," Dragion whispered reverently.

"That's no fair. You get to see mine."

"I'm sucking you off and quite frankly I'm shy so shut up!" Dragion then bent down and sucked the tip into his mouth, hand on Natsu's stomach pinning him down.

Natsu bucked up but Dragion's hand was firm.

"Oh fuck," Natsu thrashed as Dragion went down deeper, relaxing his throat and hollowing his cheeks and honestly Natsu had forgotten to breath. He looked down at his princess who was looking at him with big watery green eyes.

"M-mine," Natsu heaves, a moan slipping his lips.

"Mmh," Dragion responds, mouth stretched around Natsu before going down all the way and if Natsu hadn't felt the hoarseness in his own throat he would've never thought that he screamed like that.

Of course Natsu had to have known that neither of them had a gag reflex right?

Dragion bobbed his head up and down, humming when Natsu grabbed his hair.

"Shit you have to move now!"

Dragion did no such thing.

"I'm serious! I'm going to-"

Natsu makes one last choked sound before he's coming down Dragion's throat and the boy pulls off.

He licks at some come that's landed on the top of his lip before remarking, "Tastes like pretzels. Eat more fruit."

"Bastard," Natsu huffs.

Dragion pulls Natsu's pants up over his softening dick. "Just wanted to do something for you for a change."

"You're something else princess," Natsu slurs, eyes closing as he gets drowsy.

"I suppose I am."

***

"You guys are late," Erza snaps when Dragion and Natsu stumble in two hours later.

"Uh huh," Dragion says hoarsely, and when Gajeel sniffs him, his eyebrows rise up so high, the look like they might fly away.

"Looks like Natsu's tainted you. So where's your mating mark?"

"No mark," Dragion says as Erza pushes them onstage.

There are cheers as the ten walk on. Zeref grabs his brothers hands and they sit next to him, one on each side of him. Wendy is wearing a cute new blue dress, and her hair is in a ponytail as she waves at the crowd.

Carla is glaring at everyone after having lost some argument with Wendy. Gray winces when he sits down and when he looks in the audience and catches Lyon's eye, he looks away indifferently.

Lyon smiles.

"Thank you all for coming and supporting Fairy Tail today," Mira says, "we are very happy to see you today. Today you get to ask all of us questions! Yay! We'll start with Lucy Heartfilia!"

The crowd roars as Lucy stands up and takes a bow. People raise their hand and Lucy points at a girl in the audience.

"Hi Lucy! So can you call out some spirits for us?" Lucy nods and takes out three keys.

"Open Gate of the Little Dog: Nikora!"

"Open Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!"

"Open Gate of the Lion: Leo!"

Plue, Virgo, and Loke appear and bow to Lucy.

"What do you need princess," Virgo and Loke chorus.

The girls in the audience gape at Loke who winks at them and they nosebleed.

Lucy frowns.

"Loke sit," she orders, pointing at her feet where Plue and Virgo are seated.

"Sorry there are no more chairs," Lucy says.

Loke shrugs and sits where she beckoned, realizing a little too late that he's right between her legs and her hand is itching to touch him.

"So is it true you and Natsu are dating?"

Lucy covers her mouth and laughs as Dragion's eyes widen and he giggles.

"No Natsu's a bit of a narcissist," she says slyly, "he only likes himself."

"Is Loke single," a girl asks bluntly, flushing when his eyes land on her and he grins ferally.

"No," Lucy states and both Virgo and Loke look at her, "he's my lil' kitty."

Loke's mouth opens to protest but then she's got a leg thrown over his shoulder and a hand in his hair and he whines instead. The girl pouts but sits down.

"What about Virgo? Cause I want her," another girl asks and she's got black hair and blue eyes and her gaze is set on Virgo.

"Um...I don't know. Virgo?"

"Does she know how to punish me?" The crowd breaks into gasps of disbelief but the girl-no lady-never falters.

"Yes."

"Then I want you too," Virgo decides, and with a little push from Lucy, Virgo and the lady go off together.

"Do you know how to punish me," Loke asks lowly, eyes flashing with amusement and-longing?

Lucy tugs at an ear and his head falls back into her lap. 

"Good boy," she says carefully, under her breath and he keens. 

She smirks.

Only Dragion and Zeref notice.

"How do you expect to win the title of Wizard Saint?"

"With my magic...and my whip!"

"How did you get the leader of the Zodiac spirits? I heard he was a lost key." Loke looked up at her, lips stretched into a jubilant smile.

"I found him. That's a story for another time," she decided. 

"Love ya Lucy," Loke says into her thigh, cheeks flushed as Lucy closes his head between her thighs.

"Love you. Close gate!"

***

"Next up is Erza Scarlet!" Erza waved.

"Is it true your hair is red because of the blood of all the people you slated got in it and turned it that color?"

"No."

"Is it true that you are dating escaped convict Jellal Fernandes?

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"No," she lied, before refusing to answer any more questions.

***

Dragion placed his long, long, legs in Zeref's lap and then looked at him patronizingly. The "conference" had gone to shit after Erza. Gray had jumped Natsu and now they were tumbling and Gray actually looked ready to kill. 

Erza was cranking off at Dragion for disrespecting "her lord" and now had a sword at his throat. The crowd was gasping as members of Fairy Tail desperately tried to get Erza to stop.

Dragion smirked, raising his leg up until his boot was on Zeref's shoulder. Zeref was stoic, not moving at all.

"Stop it! I'll kill you!"

Dragion dropped his foot into Zeref's hand.

"Tie my shoe," he said haughtily, and Zeref tied his shoe quickly. Meanwhile Gray had actually tried to run Natsu through with his ice sword.

"Whoa stripper! No need to- HEY!" 

Gray had tried it again, viciously lunging before falling all over Natsu and breaking into quiet sobs.

"G-Gray?"

Lyon's eyes widened and he ran through the guards and up the stage, carrying Gray back to where nobody could see them. Natsu's eyes furrowed as he looked to where Gray's eyes had landed. It was Juvia. She was just standing there.

"What's going on here?"

 

 


	7. Genderbent Out Of Shape!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tries to destroy relationships in Fairy Tail-but are surprised when the reactions are nothing like they expected!

During the turmoil, a mage stood up in the audience and saw his chance. He shot a spell aimed at the stage and a girl yelled "Watch Out!" Before he could get away, the girls were tackling him as a burst of light emanated from the stage.

He smirked as his face was pushed into the ground.

***

Laxus had ran backstage along with Gajeel, and Natsu to check on Gray when they had been attacked. The dragon slayers ran back onstage, worried about everyone, and deciding Lyon wouldn't hurt Gray.

What they saw made them scream.

There was a pink haired girl sitting on the floor, her dress fitting her a little too snugly, and her eyes were wide as she took in her surroundings. 

"Oh my god. Natsu! I think I'm a girl!" Natsu ran over to Dragion, looking into her face which was softer and rounder now.

"That spell made me a girl," Dragion whined, "at least I was pretty much dressed as one. Look at Freed." 

The green haired girl had pooled up pants at her feet and was hugging her oversized shirt to her body. She was shivering and when her eyes met Laxus', she shrieked and hid her face. 

"Freed?"

"L-Laxus. That mage in the audience that those girls are pinning down. I'm female now. Please stay away from me," Freed begged, looking bashfully away.

"Seems I'm female as well," Zeref sighed, flipping her brown spiky hair, and tying her coat tighter.

"Then what happened to the actual girls," Dragion asked.

His eyes flitted over to the form of Lucy. He was taller, had short blonde hair, and his eyes were narrower. He looked down at his flat chest and mumbled, "Well I guess I'm a guy. Open Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!"

Loke appeared in front of Lucy, already kneeling.

"Virgo's out on a date still so I came in her place."

"Get me some male clothes from the Spirit World and don't look up at me," Lucy ordered, making him voice higher.

"Okay princess. You sound sick," Loke noted, disappearing and coming back with clothes, barely handing them to him when Lucy ran to get out of his skirt. When he came back, he tipped Loke's head up and smiled when the spirit's eyes widened.

"L-Lucy?"

"Yes," he replied, tilting Loke's head up and smiling devilishly.

"I quite like being a man," he said slowly, "maybe I can see how guys do things. Thanks random man!"

"I wasn't aiming to help you! I was trying to bring you apart!"

Mira and Erza eyed each other lazily. "You're hot," they chorused, noting their broad chests. Wendy was the only one who seemed upset. He was sobbing into his hands.

"Hey Wendy," Romeo said, tapping his shoulder.

"Don't look at me," he sobbed, "I'm a boy."

"I still think you're plenty pretty," Romeo said blushing and he looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah."

"Okay then," he mumbled, "but I can't pull off dresses like Dragion can. You got any clothes I could borrow?" Meanwhile Laxus was asking a question, while throwing the female Freed over his shoulder.

"If I impregnate her, when he returns to normal, will we have a Fraxus kid," he demanded, glaring at the mage who shrugged.

"Don't Laxus!"

"My lord will he?"

"Yes," Zeref mused and Freed looked horrified.

"N-no," she whined, screeching when Laxus lifted a hand up her shirt and walked backstage.

Lucy picked up Loke and threw him over his shoulder and yelled, "I'm gonna go try out my dick! See how Loke likes it for once!" He reveled in being able to do so. Erza and Mira closed the conference and Makarov sighed into his hand.

***

Three hours later, everyone was sitting in the library grinning, laughing, and or talking. Only people absent were Loke and Lucy.

"I bet Lucy's giving him a run for his money," Erza grinned.

"He always fucks her. I guess she wanted to return the favor while she could. Does Loke even like guys," Dragion wondered.

Natsu shrugged and decided, "He's Lucysexual."

Everyone agreed.

Lucy and a sleeping Loke arrived later, Loke on Lucy's back and Lucy smiling grimly. "I tired a Celestial Spirit out," he declared proudly.

Loke groaned in his sleep, glasses askew on his face before meowing softly into Lucy's back. Lucy sat down, switching him to Lucy's lap and putting her arms around him protectively.

"He's going to have to be awake for this," Makarov said apologetically.

Lucy shook him awake and he yawned before opening his eyes. "L-Luce?"

"Wake up hon," he teased, tapping Loke's nose. Loke glared at him before yawning again and sitting up, wincing a little.

"The man who did this to you was hired by Ryuin. He's mad at Wendy for beating his ass. He may try this again. We need to be alert," Makarov said.

Wendy stood up.

"Looks like it backfired on him," he declared, "cause this is only temporary and we're Fairy Tail and we got through it."

Everyone murmured agreement. 

Loke began to shimmer a little as Lucy's power ran out. "Damn. Got to go Luce. We are NOT doing this again." 

Lucy grinned mischeivously and placed a last kiss to his forehead.

***

The next day everyone was back to normal. Natsu realized this only because he woke up to Dragion straddling his chest, hot mouth on Natsu's cock, and his own cock straining against the flimsy black shorts he wore. Natsu moaned, rubbing his eyes and remarking,  "I rather like waking up this way."

Dragion hummed in approval, making Natsu's chest heave as he moaned.

His hands gravitate to Dragion's ass and he squeezes it tentatively. Dragion whimpered around Natsu's dick and Natsu's hands wander to where the boy's cock is. rubbing it over his shorts.

Dragion pulls off abruptly. "Natsu," his voice is broken and raspy, "don't touch me there."

"I won't look. Just let me get you off okay," Natsu mumbles, hand stopping at Dragion's waist band.

"Over the shorts," Dragion orders, before sucking Natsu again. Natsu cups Dragion through his shorts, making the boy go down harder on his, practically grinding into Natsu's hand.

Natsu comes, spurting into Dragion's mouth as the boy pulls off, and he flips them over so that he's on top. Natsu grinds their crotches together and Dragion lets out a hiss, biting into Natsu's bare shoulder and spasming.

Natsu looks down with hooded eyes at the curve of Dragion's neck.

"Mine," he growls, licking a bead of sweat running down his jugular.

"Y-yes," Dragion whispers, "t-touch me now please."

Natsu wastes no time in pulling the other boy's cocks out. It's maybe two or three three thrusts before Dragion's done, coming into Natsu's hand.

"Damn," Natsu huffed, eyes on the still breathing heavily Dragion with his pretty flushed face and his pretty green eyes and his pretty pink lips that are-oh they're kissing his now.

Dragion's hands were on his cheeks and his tongue ran across the roof of Natsu's mouth as he kissed him.

When he pulled away, he stood up, tucked his dick in his shorts and sashayed to the bathroom leaving Natsu gaping at him. A few seconds later he opened the door and with a bright blush asked quietly, "Aren't you gonna join me?"

Natsu had never gotten out of bed so quickly in his life.

***

Gray stared at Juvia and Juvia stared at him. Juvia sighed and got up, plopping herself down next to him.

"You're sad and it's making Juvia sad. Juvia still wants to be your friend. It's okay Gray-sam-Juvia means Gray."

Gray looked at her, before grabbing her chin and kissing her slowly. Juvia's eyes widened and she pulled away exclaiming, "No Juvia is no home wrecker! You don't need to feel sorry for Juvia. J-Juvia will be okay."

"What if I'm not okay," Gray demands quietly.

"Is Lyon hurting you?"

"No," a voice scoffs, before Lyon comes out into the library where the three are now alone.

"Lyon? Juvia is confused."

Lyon looks expectedly at Gray who looks at his fingers.

"I want to date Lyon," he says quietly and Juvia's shoulders fall, "but I also want to date you."

Juvia blinks at him. "That's cheating," she states.

"No it's a three way," Lyon corrects, "and that's what we want."

"You two want to add Juvia? But Juvia doesn't want to be third wheel. And Juvia doesn't want to be a joke. Is this a prank? Juvia can have both?"

"Yes," Lyon said, rubbing Gray's shoulders. Juvia looked at the both of them and then stated, "Juvia will accept but on one condition."

"Anything," Gray croaked.

"Juvia wants to watch," she declares.

"Watch what," Gray and Lyon ask simultaneously.

"Watch you two getting your freaky on," she states, "Juvia wants to watch right now."

Gray and Lyon were determinedly not meeting each other's gaze.

"Here?"

Juvia stood up and locked the door then sat down in an armchair. "Proceed," she said, taking out a tissue for her nosebleed, "bone him Lyon."

"Why do you assume I bottom?"

Juvia looked unimpressedly at Gray.

"It's like asking which Natsu bottoms it's pretty damn obvious who does."

Lyon slammed his lips to Gray's and tackled him to a couch. Gray's hands pulled at the older man's hair.

Juvia grinned.

***

"JUVIA HAS GRAY!" It was Levy's stunned announcement that caught everyone's attention. Everyone in the courtyard looked at Juvia who was dragging a limping and flushed Gray outside. Juvia kissed him on the mouth and he mumbled something in her ear as the girls went up to congratulate her.

He limped to the bathroom just as Lyon walked out and threw an arm around her, kissing her lips. Juvia blushed and Lucy and Erza both got angry.

"How dare you force yourself on a maiden," Erza yelled, drawing her sword. Juvia waved it off and kissed Lyon just as Gray was walking back. He walked over to Lyon and Juvia.

The former smacked his butt and asked, "Is that feeling better?" Gray smacked him and Lucy tugged at Gray's arm.

"Juvia and Lyon just kissed but Juvia kissed you so I'm confused and-what is going on?"

"Oh I see," Lyon states, "I have to make it fair." He kissed Gray as well, picking the boy up and not letting go. Juvia smirked at the confused Fairy Tail.

"They're both mine," she stated, "now Juvia has who she loves. Both of them."

Lucy could only think that Juvia was one lucky bitch.

 

 

 


	8. Fight Three: Laxus vs Jura (rematch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freed's a cheerleader.

"Come on Freed," Dragion coerced, "Laxus'll definitely win if you wear this."

"I'll look like an idiot," the rune mage pressed, eying the cheerleading outfit. "Come on! If you don't wear it I will! Goooo Laxus!" Freed snatched the outfit and frowned.

"I'm going to count on your brother to erase everyone's memory of me wearing this if it goes bad," Freed warned, eyeing the lace panties that came with the outfit with distrust.

***

"Where the hell is Freed," Laxus asked out loud, scanning the audience quickly and not seeing him. "You should focus on your opponent," Jura warned, punching Laxus in the face. Laxus stumbled but regained his footing, punching Jura right back.

Suddenly Jura raised the earth up under Laxus' feet, sending him flying. Before he landed on his feet, another pillar rose up hitting him again. Laxus groaned before hearing a familiar voice.

"GO LAXUS!" He turned and saw Freed with his hair in a pony tail wearing the shortest god damn skirt, and pom poms. HIs tank top said "Thunder" on it and his outfit's colors were yellow and gold.

His cheerleader. His. All His.

"The faster you finish this, the faster you get to rip this skirt off of me or you know...we can keep it on," Freed taunts.

Jura didn't have a chance after that. Laxus electrocuted, punched, kicked, as quickly as it could and the older man barely had time to block.

Laxus left him unconscious, not staying long enough to even be announced. "Go Laxus, you're my man! You can win! I know you can! Go babe! Go baby!"

Laxus threw Freed over his shoulder and Dragion winked at the mortified boy. Jura sat up, rubbing his head, and smiling.

"I remember when I was young and active," he mused, "to be honest, I don't blame him."

***

Dragion highfived Freed and exclaimed, "I knew my plan would work and you did everything right!"

"I was going to die of embarrassment. I expect you to do the same thing!"

Dragion requipped into an orange and red cheerleading outfit with "FIRE" on his chest and began shaking his pom poms.

"Go Natsu! Win baby win!" 

He shook his ass and giggled before requipping into his pajamas and jumping on Freed. "So how's it feel to be Laxus' boooooyfriend?"

Freed shook his head. "We're not boyfriends. We are not even official. I mean, I'll take what I can get."

"Sure you are," Dragion argues, "he loves you."

"We've not been on one date."

"WHAT?"

Dragion looked at Freed. "Not one? Not coffee, or lunch, or dinner or anything? The brute just tapped that ass and didn't take you out?"

"H-He's not a brute," Freed argues, "but no he hasn't."

"What has he told you about your relationship?"

"Um...he says mine a lot."

Dragion walks out of the room and enters Natsu and his room where the dragon slayers are having a meeting.

"You," he says viciously at Laxus, "you are an oblivious idiot and I wouldn't be surprised if someone swept away Freed once he realizes that he is not your bitch and he deserves better. Where do you get off on not taking him anywhere? You had sex before the date. Let me repeat, you had sex before dating him-oh wait you're not dating him so you're no more then fuck buddies you pompous asshole!"

Gajeel whistled under his breath and Wendy put her hands on her hips. "Really Laxus? That is so sick."

"I know right?"

"Exactly," she agreed, rolling her eyes at him while Dragion puts the middle finger up at him and is dragged out by an apologetic Freed.

"Yeah sorry about him. Ignore that L-Laxus," he begs, having a hard time getting Dragion who is raging.

"But isn't you being mine enough?"

"Yes yes!"

"No no," everyone else exclaimed.

"Then we'll get married. I will not stand for you just being my boyfriend I will outdo you fools."

"That's the spirit," Dragion states pleasantly, "put a ring on it honey."

"Yes we'll get married tomorrow."

Dragion nods and has to drag a perplexed Freed out. "Aww Freed!"

"He doesn't mean it. It's a joke," Freed spluttered, "he doesn't love me like that. It's just a joke-a cruel one albeit but L-Laxus doesn't like me like that."

"He does!"

"No. Anytime soon I'm gonna wake up and find this is all a joke or a prank or some dare and I'm going to get broken. At least he touched me, and said I was his. I'd take anything I could get. I love him and this is going too far." Freed was sobbing into Dragion's shoulder, his composure completely gone.

Freed barely registered the muscular arms pulling him into a muscular chest. Of course Laxus would be able to hear him. Freed coughed and sobbed louder then before, and was sniffling. Laxus whimpered into his neck.

"Mate sad?"

Freed let out a strangled cry as Laxus kissed the top of his head. 

"N-no. S-Stop d-don't deserve thi-" his voice cracks, "d-don't deserve you."

Laxus actually growls at that. "My partner, my mate, my life."

Dragion ushers everyone away, wanting to give the two privacy.

"I'm messed up Laxus."

"So am I."

"Y-you're perfect."

Freed looks down at his hands. "I-I'm weak. N-Nothing without you."

"Same goes for me," Laxus persisted, his inner dragon crying with his mate, "please don't cry. You're upsetting me."

"No!" That was the wrong thing to say. Freed dropped to his knees, and now his crying seemed uncontrollable.

"Freed honey," Laxus begged, "please get up. What's wrong?" Freed couldn't put it to words. He just fisted his hands into Laxus' coat and sobbed, chest heaving. 

Laxus could feel his heart breaking. Could see his heart on the floor right next to his soul who was in the form of this beautiful greenette.

"L-Laxus...maybe y-you should l-leave me...I a-am doing n-nothing but causing you distress and heartache. P-Perhaps y-you should find someone more s-suited to your tastes."

"I'd kill myself before leaving you," Laxus snapped, tipping Freed's head up, forcing him to look at Laxus.

His thumb runs across Freed's red swollen lips and then wipes at a tear. "I'm not good at showing my feelings but goddammit I love you Freed! You understand that right? I am nothing without you! You are perfect! You are my angel! Everything! You're everything."

He falls to his knees in front of Freed after pulling the boy up. Freed is shocked. 

"Stand up Laxus."

"You're my goddess," he whispers, "my angel, my everything." He kisses Freed's hand. That's how Makarov found them later. Laxus at Freed's feet unmoving as tears ran down both of their cheeks.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a Fraxus spinoff? Let me know in the comments what ships should have their own book.


	9. Drinking and Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu is such a lightweight and who knew dragon slayers were such cuddly drunks? Yeah Natsu's pov while drunk on Dragion.
> 
> EDIT: I published this early so please reread the last smutty goodness if you've already read this.

When Laxus told the Council that there would be no battles for the next the next two days, Shangri readily agreed, citing that they deserved it.

So of course Laxus hit the bars, drinking himself silly because Freed had been avoiding him, and he was pissed. Gajeel and Natsu soon joined him after he had drunkenly called Natsu, saying that Freed was a cutie-patootie and was Laxus' little tootsie. 

They sat at the bar, drinking, and drinking, and then drinking some more. Natsu was lamenting Dragion's abstinence. 

"He l-literally g-gets me off," he took another swig of his beer, "t-then doesn't let me touch him at all. "L-Like I got to touch him  _once_ and I d-didn't even get to see it."

Gajeel shrugged and offered, "Maybe he's embarrassed by size?"

"N-no," Natsu shook his head frantically, "I f-felt that thing myself." Laxus offered his own theory.

"My Freed-cause he's mine ya know-well my Freed makes sure I get off  _first_ and then he worries about himself cause-well I don't know but I don't really mind. He did come first the first time," Laxus grinned proudly, "but then after that he started lasting longer and longer. I just  _(_ _hic)_ wanna make him happy ya know?"

The other dragon-slayers nodded solemnly.

***

"I wanted to go drinking," Dragion pouted, "but Natsu said dragon-slayers only. I mean, I have dragon slayer magic so I should be allowed to go but I'm pretty sure they're gossiping about us. So Levy, how are you and Gajeel?"

Levy brightened up immediately. "He's actually a sweetheart when we're alone. So basically he's a tsundere..."

Levy and Dragion burst into a fit of giggles but Freed was still frowning. "What's wrong greenie?"

"Laxus should be back by now," he said carefully, "to put it lightly, he's very much a light weight."

"A big man like that a lightweight?" Dragion was stunned. "Yeah Gajeel too. It's some dragon-slayer thing," Levy informs him.

"Oh so Natsu too?"

"Natsu's the worst," Freed and Levy said groaning and rubbing their foreheads. "Really?"

Freed and Levy looked at each other and had the same flashback, groaning as they did.

***

 _**"Gray I luh ya," the pinkette drawled, "did ya know that?" Gray pushed the drunken idiot away from him but instead of** _ **_starting a fight, Natsu grinned at him._ **

**_"Gaajeeel," Natsu yelled, "I luh ya too." The boy had only drinken one bottle, actually only most of a bottle. Gajeel rolled his eyes until Natsu stalked up to him and gave him a hug._ **

**_"I'm Levy-chan's luuuh rival cause I luuuh ya babyy," Natsu said, kissing Gajeel right on the mouth before giggling when Gajeel punched him in the face._ **

**_"Who gave Natsu beer," Erza asked aloud. "ERZYYYYY!" Her eyes lit up in terror as Natsu jumped on her back and hung there like a koala bear. "Natsu get off!"_ **

**_"Erzyyy I luuuh you the mostest," he swore, "cause you're so pretty. Ya know that?"_ **

**_"Natsu!"_ **

**_"Do you luuuh me Erzy? C-cause if you don't," he pouted and tears came to his eyes, "I-I'm sowwy."_ **

**_Erza sighed and relented. "I love you too Natsu. I swear you're a clingy drunk but you're also undeniably adorable."_ **

**_"Mama," Natsu whispered into the nape of her neck. Erza smiled softly._ **

**_"No more drinks for you," Erza said sternly, "you're gonna regret it in the morning."_ **

**_"I'm happy," Natsu exclaimed, "and I really really luh all of you okie dokie?"_ **

**_The guild grinned. He may've been a handful but maybe Drunk Natsu was okay._ **

**_One destroyed guild hall later, they realized they were wrong._ **

**_***_ **

"We should go get them," Freed said shuddering, "I'm sure Laxus doesn't want to see me but I-"

"Laxus always wants to see you," Dragion laughed, slipping into some white flats that matched his white dress and headband. Levy nodded in agreement and they went out to find their dragon-slayers.

***

Laxus was hella drunk. He had been drunk since the second scotch to be honest but now he was totally wasted. He had lost Gajeel and Natsu a long time ago and now this girl was trying to grind on him.

He didn't like it.

"Come on baby," she purred, "let's fly the coop. I'm sure we can make it to my bedroom Mr.Laxus."

Laxus' unfocused eyes landed on her and he pulled his arm away. "I don't like your smell," he stated bluntly and walked away. Many more people propositioned him and he turned them all down. This one girl refused to let up.

"You look dangerous," she whispered seductively, "I like dangerous." 

"Okay so?"

"Come with me hot stuff," she said, putting her arms around his neck and swaying her hips, "and fuck me."

"No thanks. I don't want you." Another hand tugged on his shoulder. He turned around angry as hell, ready to go tell the girl or boy to go fuck themselves when he realized who it was.

Freed flinched and looked down at his feet. "S-sorry for interrupting y-you," he stammered, before turning on his heel and walking away. Laxus pushed the girl away and ran after him.

"Freed honey," he exclaimed drunkenly, "wait come back. You just saved me!" Freed turned around out of instinct but he was still scratching his arm and looking down.

"I didn't want her," Laxus exclaimed, "I want you! It's you I want! I really like all of you! You're the best!" Freed blushed a little and put a hand on his cheek.

"Oh," he said softly, "you should come back with me then."

"Yeah only you," Laxus slurred, "cause I want you badd. Freed?"

"Yes Laxus?"

"Can we cuddle?"

Freed looked surprised but he nodded vehemently.

"Of course we can," he said smiling prettily in that way that Laxus always loved. He ended up almost towing Laxus out of the bar, walking through the paparazzi and narrowly getting hit with a lacrima in the face by Jason from Sorcerer Weekly.

***

Levy pulled, tugged, and heaved but she could not move Gajeel from the floor. "Ugh," she exclaimed as Gajeel groaned.

"Hey sexy lady," a man purred, coming up behind her and squeezing her waist. "Let go of me," she exclaimed, punching him in the face when he didn't. He got angry fast.

He pulled her hair and slammed her face into a wall, sneering as he did it. Next thing he knew, there was an iron saw at his neck.

"I should kill ya," Gajeel mused, "but not in front of the lady." He dragged the man out and the reporters had a field day with Gajeel and the man who was screaming and begging for his life. 

Levy held her broken nose and when Gajeel was done, he bent down and swooped her up, kissing her on the mouth.

"I'll protect ya next time honey," he promised, "ain't nobody messing with my shrimp again."

Levy smiled.

***

Natsu was seeing an angel, dressed in all white, walking-no floating to him. He was beautiful, Natsu thought, though familiar. 

"Natsu," the angel said, "let's get you to the room. You're done for today." Whatever the angel wanted, the angel would get. Natsu stood up but immediately dropped to the floor and the pretty angel giggled, shaking his head and the pretty pink hair shook with it.

Natsu had pink hair too. Wait Natsu had that face-though albeit with sharper lines but he was no angel. This angel was beautiful and Natsu was just a human.

"Come on silly," the angel look alike said, "I'll carry you." The angel picked him up bridal style and Natsu could only stare. What a caring angel. He loved him.

"I luh you," he managed to say, "angel."

The angel turned as pink as his hair and kissed Natsu on the nose, before walking out into a crowd of men and flashing things. Natsu didn't want a kiss on the nose. He wanted lips, soft pretty lips.

So he leaned up and grabbed the pretty angel's face and he stole a kiss and the flashes of camera got louder. At first, the pretty angel didn't respond but then slowly-thank the lord-the angel kissed him back. Natsu never wanted to let go.

Angel boy squealed when Natsu jumped out of his arms and pinned him to Natsu's chest. 

"Mine," Natsu growls and that pretty angel boy gasps so wonderfully as Natsu kisses him again, forcing his tongue into that delicious mouth. Natsu's in heaven. He really is.

He's sucking on this angel's lips and touching soft angel skin and god this angel is rutting on his leg and Natsu wants to take him right then and there.

Oh and angel's moaning prettily in Natsu's ear and his dragon takes over and Natsu bites hard, breaking skin as he does. His mark appears right on the boy's neck, red with a fire symbol. Angel doesn't seem to mind as Natsu picks him up and runs to his room where he can ravish boy.

***

Natsu's drunk but when angel tells him not to fuck, he doesn't because he worships angel. He sets angel on his bed and rips his dress off. Angel flushes a little but Natsu kisses him softly before trailing down Angel's chest and bites a pretty pink nipple.

Angel's back arches off the bed and he covers his mouth with his arm, only letting out a strangled sound. Natsu wanted to hear him so he bit the same one and then sucked hard while grabbing Dragion's arms.

A string of curses left those heavenly lips. Perhaps he wasn't so angelic.

"N-Natsu please."

Oh wait he was. Who was he-a mere mortal-to make an angel beg?

He stops torturing the boy's nipples and licks down past his belly button stopping at his underwear. "Can I angel?"

"Y-Yes." He moans wantonly. Natsu wastes no time in pulling the boy's boxers off of his tan legs. He licks his lips but decides to ignore the pink flushed cock in front of him to look at the guild mark that was right on the inside of his thigh.

He can't help but bite it-and hard-and the angel grabs his hair and clamps his legs around Natsu.

"Yes," Natsu hisses, licking a long fat stripe up the boy's cock and that's got him thrashing.

Natsu engulfs his cock just then and the boy is pulling harshly at his hair and moaning loudly and basically screaming Natsu's name. Natsu smirks around him and hums and the angel is huffing and trying to pull himself out. Natsu obliges, coming off with a pop and jacks him off quickly to finish the deed and the angel lets out a cry as he comes, with Natsu biting his thigh again.

Natsu smiles.

"Princess of the angels. Mine."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment pleeeaaaase?


End file.
